


Travellers

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, F/M, M/M, a lot of the pairings are from the AU's, lots of au counterparts, or involve au versions of folks, travelling to alternate universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-20
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: My take on the old cliche Trunks and Goten get lost visiting alternate worlds.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. This was one of the fics I most regretted abandoning and one the few I may still some day rewrite.

Prologue:

"Is there any way your information could be wrong?" Dende asked the bureaucrat standing on the edge of the platform with him. "Is it possible that your records are incorrect and this venture is unnecessary?"

"Our records are never wrong; they have to take this trip." Dende felt a pang of irritation at how the bureaucrat was dead set on this course of action that was going to cause a great deal of trouble for him and his world.

"Couldn't you just double check the records before yanking these two young men out of their lives?" He saw the oni glare at him in response. "I mean it wouldn't take but a few minutes for you to send an inquiry."

"That isn't my department I am supposed to inform them of their fate and send them on their way." Dende gave up he was going to have a devil of a time explaining this to their families and once again he wished for the days before had to deal with the bureaucracy that governed all the various facets of creation. "It is time to bring them here."

"Can't we at least wait till they finish their dates?" He asked looking back down at the nightclub where the two where currently dancing with two girls. The oni shook it's head and clapped its hands causing the two to appear on the look out looking dizzy and confused. "I'm sorry about this but there isn't anything I can do." He said to them as they turned to him for answers.

"These are Goten and Trunks the half saiya-jin offspring of the two remaining pureblood saiya-jins in this time line?" Dende nodded in response and watched as he turned toward the stunned youths. "I am pleased to inform you that the department of time line management's records indicate the two of you are to be travelers for the duration of one year, three months, seven days, twenty-three minutes and three seconds."

Dende couldn't believe that was all the explanation he was going to give them. "Dende what is going on here?" Trunks demanded angrily. "Who is this guy and what the hell is a traveler?"

Dende was reminded of his father and once again wondered how he was going to explain this to Vegeta. "He works for the Bureaucracy in charge of governing over time lines."He glanced over at the Oni. "I wish I could do something to prevent this but word has come from higher up that I can't."

The oni ignored him and addressed the two young men. "A traveler is a person our records indicate must disappear from their own time line and journey through alternate worlds until a set period of time is up." He looked at them as if they were all stupid as he continued. "You are familiar with alternate time lines?"

"Yes we are familiar with alternate time lines." Trunks said angrily as he glared at him. "But what records and why do we have to do anything you say?" Dende watched as the oni glanced at his watch and then turned back toward them with an annoyed look on his face.

"The records of the time line management department indicate you two are to vanish from this time line for a duration of one year, three months..." He stopped when a ball of energy whizzed by his head. "That was uncalled for." He said primely and Dende had to suppress a laugh. "The simple fact is our records state this will happen so it has to happen."

"Why?" Goten asked speaking for the first time. "I mean who controls the records and what would happen if we don't go?" Dende was surprised Goten wasn't stupid but he wasn't as bright as either his best friend or his older brother.

"The records are controlled by a different department I just deal with enforcement." The oni said glancing at his watch again. "And if you don't depart at the prearranged time then this time line and all the others you were scheduled to arrive in will have to be removed to protect the rest." Dende watched the shock on their face at the implication.

"When you say removed?" Trunks asked a dark look in his eyes. "Are you saying that everything will be destroyed?" Dende knew that was exactly what the oni was saying but he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

"Yes, it is the only way to protect other time lines from a cascading reaction that could destroy all of creation." The oni said still watching his watch as if the destruction of universes was business as usual to him. "Our department has to keep order otherwise time travel would wreck countless universes." He smiled. "Why the situation with your alternate self involved four time lines and countless hours of paperwork." He said pointing to trunks. "Now the two of you are powerful enough to make this difficult will you co-operate or shall I schedule this universe for destruction."

"Can we do anything to stop this Dende?" Goten asked him as Trunks was just glaring at the ground. Dende shook his head as he saw the two look away. "I guess we don't have a choice about it do we Trunks?"

"No, we don't." Trunks said turning a dark glare on the Oni. "What about our families will we get to say good bye to them?" The oni shook his head no as he continued to stare at his watch. "Dende will you tell them?"

"Of course I don't think your father will take it well." He said with a frown. "I imagine your mothers won't take it very well either." He saw the Oni finally turn away from his watch. "I will see the two of you when you return." The two young men nodded and then looked over at each other.

The Oni gestured and two watches appeared in front of them. "These will count down your departure from each world." Dende watched as they put the watches on. "You'll move from world to world automatically when the timer reachers zero." The oni looked back at his watch. "Times up you'll make the first trip momentarily."

"Wait a minute what happens if we die in one of these worlds?" Trunks asked suddenly. "And is there anything we aren't supposed to do in these worlds?" The oni didn't answer as the two disappeared in a flash of light.

"I shall be leaving to file my report now." The oni said with a casual glance over at the Kami of earth.

"What happens if they die?" Dende asked he knew Goku and Vegeta would be noticing their sons vanished powers signatures soon. "Also why don't you stick around and help me explain to their fathers what has happened?"

"What happens if they die?" The Oni paused and then shrugged. "No idea it's outside of my department." The oni said cheerfully and then frowned as Goku appeared obviously worried. "As to your other request I simply don't have the time I have several important reports to file." The oni vanished as Goku turned a curious look on Dende.

"Goku, I will be happy to explain everything but let's wait for Vegeta I will need your help to keep him calm." He wasn't sure anything could keep Vegeta from going ballistic but he had to try. He quietly summoned Popo from his room. "Mr. Popo if you would please collect Bulma and Chichi as they will need to hear this as well."


	2. The First Stop Part One of Two

The First Stop:

Part One of Two

Trunks stood blinking as his eyes recovered from the flash that had accompanied the rather unpleasant jerking sensation. He saw Goten blinking next to him and assumed he'd felt the same sensation and after a quick glance around saw that they were still standing on Kami's look out though the Namek walking toward them wasn't Dende. "Trunks, who is that?" Goten asked from beside him.

Trunks glanced over and saw an old Namek he didn't recognize walking forward followed by the familiar sight of Mr. Popo. He had a suspicion but he wasn't completely sure and he didn't want to voice it without any proof. The old Namek stopped some short ways away from them and spoke. "You're not our Goten, are you?" He said addressing Goten. Trunks noticed that neither he nor Mr. Popo seemed to recognize him.

"We got pulled from our reality by somebody claiming they were from the department of time line management." The older Namek that he was pretty sure was the Kami that Dende replaced frowned deeply in response. "Have you ever heard of it Kami?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as Goten started and then got it.

"Yes." Was all Kami said in response. "Long ago another traveler visited this world." He seemed to drift off in thought. "He was here for several days and caused a great deal of trouble for his other self." He looked at them obviously wondering how much trouble they would cause. "How long are the two of you going to be here?"

Until that moment Trunks had forgotten the watches that they had been given. He glanced down at it and then frowned. "It looks like we are going to be here for a day and a half." He hated to ask but he was sure they'd need to know. "Will it cause any problems if we head to Capsule Corp?"

"Why do we need to head there?" Goten asked "Can't we just stay here on the look out until it's time for us to go to the next world?" Trunks had to admit it was tempting he didn't really want to see a different version of his mother or grand parents but there was things they needed.

"We need supplies and Capsule Corp. is the best place to get them." He saw his friend's eyes widen. "This world seems to be in good enough shape but what about the next one?" He looked down as he continued. "Once I realized I don't exist on this world I got thinking about all the dangers we could end up facing."

"You don't exist in this world?" Goten asked in shock and Trunks noticed that he looked over at Kami to confirm it. When the elderly Namek nodded, he turned back to look at Trunks. "How did that happen did Vegeta not end up with your mom?"

"I don't know there are all kinds of possible reasons." He frowned. "My father could have been killed in his attack on Earth or mom could have stayed with Yamcha." He noticed Kami and Mr. Popo exchanging a glance.

"Your father wasn't human?" Kami asked calmly. "There haven't been any visitors to this world from another world in a long time." Goten and Trunks exchanged glances and then looked away. "Unless there is something you are not telling me?"

Trunks still wasn't sure if they should reveal any details about their own world but Goten apparently thought it would be okay. "So dad never learned he was a Saiya-jin and you never learned, you came from Namek?"

Trunks ignored the conversation going on between Goten and Kami that was only making clear how different this world's history from their own was. He had guessed after learning his dad never came that the conflicts that shaped his world hadn't really occurred here. "Goten we really need to head to capsule corp. we are going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"I would prefer the two of you remain here for a while longer." Kami said calmly. "I will send Mr. Popo ahead to explain your situation and ask Bulma to assist you." He seemed to stare off into the distance. "It seems Goku has felt your power and is coming to investigate."

Trunks frowned, they hadn't put out very much power and he hadn't felt Goku coming so Kami's announcement was a surprise to him. He looked over and saw Goten was wearing a similar expression. "My dad is coming, but I can't even feel him?" He noticed Goten looking around as if he expected his dad to just pop in like normal. "What's taking him so long?"

"He wouldn't have learned that trick here Goten." Trunks said with a sigh. He saw his friend get it and together they looked off toward the Son family home. He finally spied Goku arriving on kintoun. As the older man approached he was shocked to feel how weak Goku was in this world. Once he could clearly see Goku he was startled to see that Goku's hair was starting to turn gray. "How old is Goten on this world?" He said turning to ask Kami wondering if the year had changed when they were sent to this world.

"He just celebrated his sixteenth birthday." Trunks was floored by that statement. This world was two years behind their's and Goku looked much older than he should. Goten was also staring at this alternate version of his father with a purely bewildered look.

"That's really weird; my dad doesn't have gray hair like that." Goten said staring at this other Goku in shock who was also staring at Goten with an equal amount of Shock. "Do you have any idea about this Trunks?"

"No, I don't." He truly he knew his father had discussed Saiya-jin aging with his mother once when he was younger but he had been more interested in finishing his meal so he could go play with Goten.

"Kami, why is there another Goten?" This world's Goku asked of the elderly Namek. As Kami explained things to Goku, he pulled Goten aside they needed to talk about some things.

"Listen Goten we need to be careful how much we tell people we have no idea how it'll affect things." He saw Goten nod. "I mean this world is already so different anything we say from now on might change things for the worse."

"I didn't think of that." Goten admitted. "I still can't get over that you don't exist and my dad is so old looking; do you have any idea why that is?" Trunks shook his head no.

"Excuse me you two." Kami said interrupting them. "Goku, would like to accompany the two of you to capsule corporation." He gestured to the two of them. "Goten is over there with Bra and Goku believes it might be best if he explains."

Trunks nodded, he took note of the mention of a bra and assumed his mother must have had a daughter in this world. "We need to go now though." He looked over at Goten. "We'll have to take it slow so he can keep up."

Goku looked startled at that as Goten nodded. The two took off careful to remain at a speed that Goku could keep up with. "The two of you are extremely strong." He said when he caught up with them. "Is everyone on your world that strong?"

Goten looked over at Trunks and Trunks knew he was confused about how much to tell him. "Yes, our world hasn't been as peaceful as yours." He said hoping Goku wouldn't ask too many questions on their way to capsule corp.


	3. The First Stop Part Two of Two

The First Stop

Part Two

Goten was finding this new world extremely creepy and he couldn't imagine how Trunks felt. They had arrived at Capsule corp. to find a large crowd who after hearing an explanation from Mr. Popo was extremely eager to meet them. The weirdest thing was seeing this world's version of Bra. The other him was disturbing enough but this world's Bra seemed utterly fascinated by her new half brother from another world and it was downright creepy. The fact she was also involved with his alternate self romantically didn't help matters.

She looked similar enough to an older verison of his world's Bra that he watching her hold the other him's hand was creepy. The fact she had cracked a joke about being in a Goten sandwich at one point when he and his counter part had been on either side of her hadn't made him any more comfortable around her. "So you and my sort of brother were out on a date when this happened?" She asked him suddenly a rather suggestive tone in her voice.

"With our girlfriends." He added and saw the flash of annoyance that crossed her face. So he had read her right. He found her extremely irritating and spoiled. He knew his own best friend was just as spoiled but he'd grown up with him and knew his good qualities as well as his bad. This girl was just annoying to him. He supposed she must have had good qualities because his other self seemed head over heels in love with her. That or this other Goten was an idiot he thought as he she cracked jokes about him being defensive.

He really wished Trunks hadn't left him here with the others to go talk alone with the other Bulma. He could see already this was going to get confusing after a while if they kept running into other versions of family and friends. He wondered how everyone back home was dealing with their disappearance. He especially worried about his mother he'd never been as quick to try pleasing her as his brother but he'd never liked to worry her especially not after his dad took off and left them to train some kid.

His dad was another matter that bothered him. He knew that this Goku was a few years older since unlike his dad he hadn't been dead for several years. However, seeing th grey hair on this version of his father was unnerving. It was the simple fact that Vegeta was older than his dad and he hadn't shown a bit of grey hair at all unless he died it. The thought of Vegeta buying hair dye was amusing enough that he had to smile. "Something funny?" Bra asked with a curious look. "Would you care to share?"

He ignored his annoyance as he answered. "You'd have to know Trunks' dad to understand." He saw her face fall as she turned away to look. He followed her eyes and saw her looking Yamcha as he walked over apparently hearing their discussion.

"I can't imagine mom with anyone by my dad." She said with a frown. "Dad, can you imagine what happened in their world to screw up your relationship with Mom?" Goten couldn't believe she had turned and asked her father that.

"Sure I can." Yamcha said which just added to his shock. "Age wise it looks like he was born during a period where your mom and I were having major problems." He laughed. "If there had been someone else there for your mom to fall for I might have lost her here too." Goten was a bit floored this Yamcha didn't seem to have any of the issues the one back home had. It was just another in disconcerting thing about this world. He noticed Bra seemed equally disturbed by that and got up leading her Goten away. "Sorry about Bra she can be a bit forward sometimes." He then looked around. "This may seem like an odd question but what am I like in your world?"

"I don't know you that well." Goten wasn't sure if he should say anything more but at a prompting look from the other man he continued. "According to my mom you are afraid of getting old." He shook his head. "She says all you do is chase younger women."

"So I never married or had any children?" Goten shook his head no. "Good, it means what I told Bulma when I got her to take me back was true after all." He smiled "She was the only woman for me." He was thrown for a loop again. "Is she happy in your world?"

"She seems like it." He really wanted to change the subject. "Mom doesn't like him much and she really didn't like how much time I spent around him." He frowned at the rather unpleasant realization that he probably had spent more time around Trunk's dad than his own. "Dad was away a lot when I was growing up." He said noticing Yamcha's confused look as he didn't feel like explaining that his dad had been dead for so long while he was growing up.

Some time later as he and Trunks were sharing a guest bedroom in capsule corp. he had to bring it up. "This world is a lot different than ours." He saw his friend nod on the other side of the bed. They had been offered different rooms but they'd slept in the same bed enough growing up it didn't bother them. "This Bra especially takes a lot of getting used to." He laughed slightly. "I don't know what the other me sees in her."

"He's nothing like you Goten." Trunks said tiredly. "While you were talking with Yamcha the two of them came to bug me and this Bulma." Goten noticed how Trunks stressed his mother's name to make it clear this wasn't his mother. "He never learned to fight at all." He snorted. "He can't even fly."

Goten was a bit shocked he realized he'd just assumed that this Goten would have learned to fight like he did "That's weird you'd think with my dad alive all this time he'd have learned to fight." He closed his eyes. "Did Gohan ever learn to fight?"

"I don't know I didn't ask him." Trunks said before yawning. "We'll probably find out in the morning." Goten didn't feel sleepy at all even as he watched his friend close his eyes and drift off to sleep. He laid back with his arms over his eyes and just thought about how different this place was and how much he was already starting to miss home.

He was shaken awake that morning by Trunks who looked annoyed. "We over slept." He sounded irritated. "We've only got a few hours left in this world and we've got a lot to do." Goten watched him heading toward the door already dressed in a familiar jacket. "Here Bulma gave us these from the gift shop." His friend handed him a pair stack of shrink wrapped clothes from the Capsul corp gift shop.

He got dressed after his friend left and frowned at his reflection. The Capsul Corp sweatshirt just looked out of place on him. His mother had been too proud to accept charity from anyone and as a result he and Goten had made do with what she could buy in thrift marts. He shook himself being bitter about the past wasn't going to be helpful.

He felt slightly guilty about his thoughts when he got downstairs and found this world's version of his mother there with some of this Goten's old clothes for him. He tried to talk her out of it but she insisted he take them. As he stowed them in one of the capsuls that this world's Bulma had supplied them with. He was slightly relieved to notice that Gohan had married Videl in this world as well even if his brother looked like even more of a nerd here.

He was extremely glad when the countdown headed toward zero. He and Trunks said their goodbyes and he privately thought about how he hoped they didn't encounter any more world's like this it was just too strange.


	4. Crashing the Wedding Part One of Four

Crashing the Wedding

Part One of Four

"I hope this isn't like that last world." Goten said as he and Trunk looked around. They had appeared in the middle of a very busy Capsul corp. to the shock of a very excitible woman holding a clip board and her screams of horror at their sudden appearance had alerted everyone within earshot. He wasn't feeling too enthusiastic about this world as this world's Vegeta was walking toward them with a menacing snarl on his face.

The scariest thing about the Vegeta bearing down on them was the fact he had a tail and it was thrashing in response to his obvious irritation and long experience had taught Goten that when Vegeta was in a bad mood it was best to clear out. "Explain now." He growled apparently recognizing at a glance that they didn't belong here.

"It's a long story but we are from a different timeline." Trunks said quickly. Goten was wondering if this was the kind of welcome they could expect every time they ran into an alternate Vegeta.

Vegeta looked them over and asked irritably. "Why are you here?" Goten looked around as Trunks explained their situation. It looked like they were gearing up for a wedding and he vaguely wondered who was getting married. He wondered briefly if the reason Vegeta looked so irritated was that Bulma was finally dragging him down the isle. "How long are you brats here then?"

"According to the counter we are going to be here a little over a week." Goten glanced at his own counter and wondered how Trunks had changed it to days so fast. "Whose wedding are we interrupting?"

"Yours." Vegeta said with a snarl. "You and Kakorrotto's grand daughter." Goten stared at Vegeta in shock and then glanced over at Trunks to see him equally disturbed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have training to get back too." He was still shell shocked as Vegeta walked off stepping over the unconscious woman without a care in the world.

"You mean Trunks is marrying Pan?" He looked over at his friend seeing the same shell shocked expression. "If we tell Gohan about this when we get back home, he'll kill you." He could tell by the chalky white color his friend's face had turned that he was thinking the same thing.

"He nearly killed our Trunks when he found out." A voice said behind them and they both jumped turning to see Bulma standing there waving off security guards. "Now could you kindly explain what a younger version of my son and his best friend are doing here?"

Trunks grabbed one of the many chairs being set up in the lawn and set down. "It's your turn to explain." Goten glared down at his friend as he turned to an expectant Bulma. He quickly ran through the entire speel as quickly as possible. He noticed that Bulma seemed fascinated by the concept of alternate realities and began to ask a lot of questions. "Bulma, can an interrogation wait till later?" Goten could tell she was shocked that this alternate son had called her Bulma instead of mom. "I'm still a bit shocked that the other me is marrying Pan she's just a kid where we come from."

The tense moment was shattered by the arrival of this world's version of his mother and several other easily recognized people. He could only assume the rather pretty dark haired girl walking between Gohan and an older Trunks was Pan. He could tell Gohan that at least she turned out as pretty as her mom. "Can you please explain I'm not up to it again?" He asked Bulma and she nodded heading to explain. He set down next to Trunks and said tiredly. "I really miss that other world." Trunks gave him a weak smile.

XXXX

Videl wondered when she'd gotten used to the utter insanity that seemed to follow Gohan, his family and friends. She had expected that the only thing she'd see today was her daughter rehearsing the ceremony where she would marry a man she privately felt was much too old for her. Of course she should have known that was far too normal a thing to happen to her family. So she found herself listening to Bulma explain all about alternate realities. "And apparently they are going to be here for about a week."

"So what are we going to do with them during the wedding tomorrow?" Her future son-in-law asked his mother. "It might cause a lot of talk if folks notice an identical but younger versions of me and my best man sitting in the audience."

"They'd hardly be the weirdest guests at the wedding though." Her daughter said smiling at Trunks as she fought to suppress a laugh. Videl had to smile herself as she thought of all the weird Son family friends who'd shown up at her own wedding to Gohan. "Maybe we could let your dad watch them, after all he's been trying to get out of attending the wedding for the last few weeks?"

"Vegeta is attending his son's wedding and that's final." Bulma said irritably. "No matter how big a baby about it he's being." She could tell no one wanted to argue with Bulma about it. "I suppose they'll just have to keep out of sight during the wedding." She watched the older woman shake her head. "It can't be helped there will be news outlets from all over the world here to see the marriage of the current president of Capsul corp."

Videl turned and saw the two subjects of their discussion quietly talking to each other. She wondered what it was like for them the idea of bouncing around from world to world wasn't very pleasant.

XXXX

They were being shown to another guest room in another Capsul corp. The most disturbing thing he'd noticed in both worlds so far was how similar their Capsul corp. buildings were to the ones he grew up in. "I've been meaning to ask you how many worlds have you visited so far?" Bulma asked after a while.

"This is the second," He said quickly. "The last one was extremely different from the world we came from this one is sort of similar just about two decades in the future." She nodded as she led them along.

"What was so different about the other world?" He glanced at Goten and saw his friend was doing his best to ignore the line of questioning. He felt a bit of annoyance that his friend was leaving it all up to him but he couldn't really blame him.

"Vegeta, never came to earth, none of the Saiya-jins did," he said. Once again he noticed her the look she gave him when he referred to this world's version of his father by his given name. He wasn't going to open that can of worms he had to keep it clear in his head that these weren't his parents just alternate versions of them. "You were married to Yamcha and had a daughter named Bra."

"What happened to my da ... Goku here?" Goten asked suddenly. "No one has made any mention of him at all and I can't sense him anywhere." Trunks frowned, he hadn't even noticed the absence.

"Goku, had to leave with Shenron following the trouble with the negative energy built up in the dragon balls." Bulma said with a strained voice. "When you make it back to your world warn them not to over use the dragon balls too much."

Once they were alone in a set of adjoining guest rooms Bulma had led them to he set down on the bed. "That was quiet a story I wonder if it's just this world or if all versions of the dragon balls have that kind of problem?" He didn't expect Goten to have an answer to that he just felt like saying it.

Goten didn't respond instead he sat down on the edge of the bed and flopped backwards onto his back. "Do you think this is what our future is going to be like?" He seemed to pause for a second before continuing. "I mean other than the hot girlfriend and bad haircut I don't seem to have much going for me."

Trunks had to smile slightly the other Goten had showed up with a very dingy blonde named Mindy who Bulma had convinced he and Goten were cousins in town for the wedding. "It was a stupid hair cut." He glanced at his friend and could tell by his face he was serious. "I don't think so even if it would have been," He paused. "That would have been before this happened to us."

"I guess I can see that but still stay away from my niece when we get back home." Trunks grabbed a pillow and hit his friend. He was glad at least that Goten was with him. He hated to think of what it would be like if he was alone.


	5. Crashing the Wedding Part Two of Four

Crashing the Wedding

Part Two of Four

"Are you sure about this?" The younger version of her uncle asked her for the third time since she'd suggested this sparing session. "I mean your wedding is in a few hours," He said hurriedly. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

"Getting ready won't take long and this is the only chance I'm ever going to have to spar with someone around my own age," She said to him quickly. "I won't be back from my honeymoon until you've left." She shot a wink at her husband to be who was sitting with his sister and younger counterpart. Seeing Bra reminded her that even though the other girl was only a few years older than her she rarely trained and hated sparing so she really wanted this sparing match. "So shut up and lets fight."

He dropped into a battle stance and she was glad to see it was identical to her Uncle Goten's. She'd been worried that being from a different world his style might be different. She threw a few experimental punches and smiled as he blocked them all just like her uncle would. This would be a great way to gage her improvement in the years since her grandpa had gone away for good as sometimes she couldn't tell if she was getting better or if her Uncle was getting worse from lack of practice.

She hated to admit it but she was frustrated by the fact that she had no real competition everyone was either stronger than her or so much weaker it wasn't even worth trying to spar with them. She was especially jealous that her husband to be, her dad and even her uncle were all still stronger than her despite not training anywhere near as often, hard or as long as she did.

She was beginning to feel that same frustration with her current sparing partner. He hadn't attacked her yet at all he just kept countering whatever she threw at him. She raised her power level slightly and was annoyed when he easily matched it without any effort. He was humoring her and she didn't like it. She decided to prove to him she was someone to take serious. She reached inside herself and took all her frustration and rage and let it out. She knew he was shocked when the golden aura exploded around her transforming her into a super saiya-jin. She didn't want to give him time to react so she shot forward and drove her knee into his gut before he could react. While he was bent over, she brought both hands down hard on his head and as he hit the dirt she snapped her leg forward and sent him flying across the small patch of earth that had become a designated sparing area.

She was in motion before he stopped rolling she only needed to land one more good blow and this match would be over. She realized she might have gone too far when his ki level exploded past hers. It was almost like watching everything in slow motion as his aura flared golden and his hair stood on end changing to the brilliant blonde of a super saiya-jin. She knew it was bad when he caught her hand and squeezed. It was clear to her from the pain shooting up her arm that if he put any more pressure on it super saiya-jin or not her hand was going to be crushed. "This is over," He said bringing his other hand up a ball of ki visible in it. She braced for the impact. It sent her flying even as she realized he'd still held back he'd hadn't focused the ki very well so it only threw her back knocking the wind out of her rather than doing any real harm. She noticed that her faience was on his feet his ki level dropping as he saw she was okay. She started to get up to continue the fight but his ki flared back up again. "Don't, I'm done with this."

Her Trunks' ki was rising again in response to the clear threat in the younger Goten's voice. She felt a bit of annoyance at his protectiveness she could take care of her self. She was surprised when the younger Trunks ki exploded and she turned to see he had transformed himself. "I think Goten and I will make ourselves scarce till after the wedding." He walked toward her uncle's young counterpart a serious expression on his face. She glanced at her Trunks and his sister as they watched the two warily he walked up to his friend and then suddenly broke out in a grin as he slapped his friend's shoulder lightly. "Tag you're it," he said before taking off out of sight. She watched the younger version of her uncle's eyes widen before he too took off like a shot.

"Wow, remember when we used to do stupid stuff like that?" She turned to see her Uncle walking up. He'd been speaking to her Trunks. "I mean it sure brings back memories." He leaned down beside her along with Trunks. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah only my pride's hurt," she said with a frown. "I thought for sure he'd be weaker than you." She shook her head to clear it as she powered down. "I guess Vegeta wasn't just talking trash when he said the two of you were weaker now than when you were teenagers."

"This isn't something to joke about," her faience said angrily. "Just because the real Goten wouldn't hurt you doesn't mean this other, one wouldn't." She didn't like the fact she had to admit he was right. She'd been thinking it would be like sparing with a younger version of her uncle. "Just promise me if we see them again before we leave on our honeymoon you won't pick another fight?"

"I'll be good," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Now I guess I should go let mom and my future mother-in-law fuss over me for the wedding." She could still sense the other two out there they were still putting out a lot of power. "I hope they stop before the wedding that's going to be distracting if they don't."

"I think they are just blowing off steam," Bra said as she walked forward. "I think you got the other Goten pretty worked up." Her soon to be sister-in-law was looking off in the direction where she could sense them. "Let's go I think mom should have had time to force Dad into a suit by now."

Pan had to suppress a smile at the idea of the prince of all saiya-jins being forced into a suit for his son's wedding. "I'm surprised your mom managed to get him to agree to come."

"She's been withholding sex," Bra said matter of factly. Pan heard Trunks and Goten both choke behind her. "Oh come on no body here is pure and innocent we should all be as lucky as my parents and still getting some at their age."

"And what do you mean by that?" Pan froze and turned to see her dad standing behind them. She hadn't even noticed him arriving. "Is there something you and Trunks want to tell me?" He was giving Trunks a look like he'd be lucky to make it to the altar.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" She hadn't expected him to show up until just before the ceremony with her mother. She really didn't want to discuss her sex life with her father and while she and Trunks hadn't waited he wasn't her first which was another fact she didn't want to tell her dad.

"I felt your fight with the other Goten." She realized he'd been worried and rushed over here to make sure she was all right. "Now about what Bra was saying?" She felt like letting the ground swallow her whole.

She noticed that Bra was about to open her mouth and make things worse so she grabbed her friend. "Sorry Daddy but I really need to get ready for the wedding." She took off dragging Bra along. Trunks shot her a dark look as he was left alone with her father but she knew she had to get Bra out of there. Bra was giving her a smirking look once they were away. "I don't even want to know what you were going to say." Her friends smirk was enough to know it wouldn't have been good.

XXXX

Trunks sat on the outcropping of rock glancing aside as his friend who was breathing heavily. They'd played tag until they had burned off a great deal of energy. "You ready to tell me why you got so pissed back there?"

"I shouldn't have lost it but those blows really hurt," Goten said in an obvious attempt to divert his attention away from how he'd acted. "I wasn't expecting to get beat on by a super saiya-jin." Trunks knew Goten could tell he wasn't buying it when his friend turned and looked away.

"Goten, we spar with my dad once a week in at his insistence," he said while placing a hand on Goten's shoulder. "We both get hit harder than Pan could have hit you a lot and you never loose it like that."

"I don't know if you know this Trunks but your dad scares the shit out of me." He had to laugh at that and Goten joined him. "Really Trunks there isn't anything to it, I just over reacted a little because I really didn't want to spar with her to begin with."

He didn't say anything he had a feeling if he just waited sooner or later his friend would spill. The two of them had been sitting for a while when his friend finally spoke up. "I just kept picturing her as our Pan." Trunks glanced over at him. "I kept thinking about that sweet little girl who laughs when I let her win." He sighed. "Then she sucker punched me and I lost it." Trunks knew that was an understatement if Goten hadn't diffused that ki blast she'd have been nursing some serious bruises. "I just want to go home."

"Me too, Goten," Trunks said throwing an arm over his friends shoulders. "We'll get through this together." Privately he wasn't so sure this was only the second world and they were already having trouble he didn't want to think about what things could be like in a dozen more worlds.


	6. Crashing the Wedding Part Three of Four

Crashing the Wedding

Part Three of Four

Trunks lay on his back struggling to get some sleep. They had arrived back at Capsule Corp. a few hours after the wedding. Goten had apologized to Pan about their earlier sparing session just before she and his counterpart had left for their honeymoon. He kept going over all his doubts about their entire situation. They'd resolved in the last world not to interfere too much in other worlds and yet they kept giving up more information every time someone asked so far in both worlds they'd probably told more than they should. It was hard not to answer the questions because the ones asking looked just like friends and family from home.

He didn't think any information they had given in either world would cause any real problems but just because they hadn't screwed anything up yet didn't mean they wouldn't. Realizing he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon he got up and walked out into the hallways of Capsule Corp. figuring a walk might make him feel better.

He had only been walking for a while when he had the misfortune to run into this world version of his dad. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep." The other version of his father ignored him even as his tail moved lazily back and fourth. "I've been meaning to ask how did you get your tail back?" He'd seen photos around the building that made it clear that this Vegeta hadn't had it the entire time.

"Your mother helped," He said calmly even as he still appeared disinterested. "You'll find out why tomorrow when you and the brat your traveling with join me for a sparing session." After that pronouncement he began to head off.

"Wait I need to ask you one more thing," He called after his dad's counterpart. "In the last world we were in Goku had gray hair and looked a lot older than you do despite being more than two decades younger." Vegeta turned and looked at him strangely. "Do you have any idea why that would happen?"

"He had to have gone soft in that world," The older man said calmly. "I never would have thought a version of Kakarotto would end up like that." He didn't understand what his father's counterpart had meant by that.

"What do you mean gone soft?" He realized he was slipping into how he interacted with his father at home around others he and his father rarely talked but when it was just the two of them he in general could ask his father nearly anything even though he wouldn't always answer.

"A Saiya-jin who has gone soft doesn't train or fight enough to push their body to its limits." This world's Vegeta said grimly. "It is the worst thing that can happen to a saiya-jin." He looked at Trunks directly. "A saiya-jin's aging is slowed the stronger they get, and while we cannot live as long as some races like Nameks we can live for a long time if we push ourselves enough." The other Vegeta smiled. "Provided we don't get killed."

"Exactly how long can a full-blooded Saiya-jin live?" It sounded incredible that a Saiya-jin's aging could be slowed down just by fighting but he had to admit the idea of an alien race that could successfully interbreed with humans was hard to believe until you knew the truth.

Vegeta almost shrugged in response. "Legend says about two and a half of this world's centuries," He said with a dark smile. "Very few of us ever die of natural causes." He understood the implication. "Now I am going to sleep, and I suggest you do the same I expect the two of you ready to spar early."

After he watched him leave, he stood in the dark wondering for a while. He wondered if the same trait had been passed on to him and Goten. Other than some slight differences in hair this world's Goten and Trunks looked almost identical to them. Gohan also looked much the same in this world. It was a rather disturbing thought.

XXXX

"Did you sleep at all?" His wife asked him that morning. "I felt you tossing and turning most of the night." Gohan frowned, he hadn't meant to wake her up apparently sensing that he was about to apologize she cut him off. "I wasn't sleeping well either; I still think our daughter made a mistake."

He had to agree it was nothing against Trunks but he thought his daughter should have married someone her own age and not the former playboy president of Capsule Corp. "I know but we could hardly stop her." He looked down. "I also can't help but worry that one day she's going to pick a fight with the wrong person." He had told his wife about the incident with the other Goten and she hadn't been pleased. "I think Pan sometimes forgets that there are some individuals who can hurt her even though she's part saiya-jin."

"I think Pan takes after me that way I hated it at first that you were so much stronger than I was." Videl smiled at him. "I'm sure as she gets older she'll learn to accept her limitations and be happy being the best she can be."

"I'm sure you're right," He said though truthfully he worried that she wouldn't make it to old age if she picked the wrong fight. "Do you ever regret that we didn't have more children?" He thought sometimes that they should have had more children.

"Not really," His wife said after a pause. "I like to think things turned out the way they were meant to be." She smiled at him playfully. "Of course now that I know about other worlds I'm convinced there's probably one or two where we had five or six kids." She winked at him. "So aren't you glad we only had the one?"

He had to laugh at that. "Though I do feel bad for those two." His wife said after a moment. "I don't think I could deal with bouncing from world to world," he nodded it was a nightmare scenario. "I know Mom was talking about it earlier at the reception how she wished we could do something about it." He shook his head. "According to Dende there isn't anything that can be done about it."

Videl looked away. "It makes worrying about Pan marrying Trunks seem kind of silly," she said. "I mean at least our daughter isn't bouncing from world to world." He nodded and got up taking her in his arms it helped sometimes when things looked bleak just to hold her.

XXXX

"Bra, where is your father and our guests?" Her mother asked as she arrived in the kitchen. She was noting the pile of empty plates that had been left for her to clean up. "I've told your father a thousand times to load the washers before he takes off."

"He drug them out of here saying he was going to get a real work out for once." She saw her mother arch her eyebrow in response. "I think he's planning on having them fuse so he can go all out."

Her mother shook her head in response. "Those poor boys have no idea what they are in for." Her mother began to clean up. "I suppose after that incident with Pan it was inevitable." She certainly agreed with her mother about that. The fact that the other Goten had proven to be stronger than their world's meant that her dad had been practically waiting for the chance to do this.

"Well at least you know you sex with you trumps going out to fight alternate versions of folks." She said teasingly to her mother. "I mean he could have dragged them off last night to fight after the wedding."

"Honestly Bra I don't know where you get your filthy mouth," her mother said tersely. "Sometimes I wish you'd inherited your father's love of fighting instead of his big mouth." Bra decided not to point out that her filthy mouth came equally from her mother.

"I'll see you later mother I have a date tonight and I need to go shopping for a new dress." She left the room knowing her mother was shaking her head in response.


	7. Crashing the Wedding Part Four of Four

Crashing the Wedding

Part Four of Four

"All right, you two need to fuse now." He said to the two as he hovered in front of them in mid air. He'd drug them to the most remote location he knew of on this world so there was no danger of something interrupting their fight. He could tell they were confused so he let his power rise. "If you aren't fused by time I'm done you will regret it," he said menacingly. "I am going to show you the ultimate power a saiya-jin can possess." As his power continued to climb, he noticed that they seemed to be realizing how much power he possessed.

Even as he reached the point where his clothing began to rearrange itself into its new form as his body transformed itself into the ultimate expression of what it meant to be a saiya-jin. His wife had all sorts of theories on why his clothing wasn't utterly destroyed by the transformation into the form but he didn't care to understand it. All that mattered was he didn't have to fight naked. The two in front of him finished that ridicules dance just in time.

It wasn't often that he saw Gotenks, he'd attempted to use this method of practice a few times in the past but neither his son nor Kakarotto's brat had much time available to indulge him. "Shall we begin?" He didn't wait for the response experience and memory assured him Gotenks would be an arrogant dimwit unless he realized how dangerous his opponent was. He was pleased when Gotenks rapidly made the transition to Super saiya-jin the fact that he'd managed to make him transform so quickly was a good sign. It looked like he was still improving he wondered if he could handle Gotenks at his full level.

Ignoring the taunts that the fused being kept giving he focused on causing him as much pain as possible. He wanted Gotenks mad enough to go all out. He was rewarded when Gotenks finally lost it and he found himself facing Gotenks with his full power unleashed the long hair and lack of eyebrows marking the transformation to super saiya-jin level three. The remaining fight was a great deal more fun. It was unfortunate that the fusion only lasted so long he wondered if this is what it would have felt like to fight Kakarotto as an equal. He hated the fact that fate had denied them the chance to truly see who was better.

Once the two had separated again, he sat back to wait for them to be able to fuse again. "What kind of form is that?" Goten asked staring at him. He hadn't given them the chance to ask questions in their fused form.

"This is the final form a saiya-jin can achieve," he said proudly. "This is the ultimate expression of a saiya-jin's power the merger of both transformations super saiya-jin and Oozaru." He smiled at their expressions. "Your father discovered this form during a crisis." He could tell they were a bit shocked that he admitted it freely. "It is the ultimate form achievable by a pure saiya-jin."

"Pure saiya-jin so none of us half breeds could pull it off?" His son asked curiously. He recalled that Goten and Trunks while fused has managed to transform to super saiya-jin three after feeling Goku do it.

"I don't know," he admitted. "When I was possessed by the parasite, his nature blocked the transformation but I cannot say for sure that your human blood would do the same." He laughed as he stared at the look on their face. "However, I will never know if it'd be possible for a mixed blood brat to do so because none here have the will necessary to achieve it," he smirked. "Only my son's new wife has any real drive to improve herself and she was born without the proper equipment to ever achieve this form."

"Are you saying it's because she's a girl?" Goten asked proving that while he was more intelligent than his brain-addled father he was still an idiot. He was amused at how incensed the brat was at the perceived slight against this world's version of his niece.

"No you idiot, she was born without a tail the two of you at least had them at birth before Bulma decided to cut them off." He fixed them a look. He regretted letting Bulma remove the tails from his children now. He often wondered if the lack of the tail had explained their lack of drive to fight and train that had caused them to squander their vast potential as hybrids. They seemed to have recovered some what while he was talking with them. "Can the two of you fuse again yet?" He was going to take advantage of their time here. He was going to get as much training out of them as possible.

XXXX

"They've fused again," Goten said from where he was sitting at the table as she and his mother talked. "This I really distracting I bet it's killing the mood for Trunks and Pan." Bulma wasn't surprised when Chichi scolded him. "Sorry mom," he said. "Between them and Vegeta they are putting out a lot of power."

"I imagine Vegeta is going to take full advantage of them while they are here." She said noticing that Chichi was looking scandalized. "Gotenks, really is the only possible opponent for him now a days." Her husband was so far beyond everyone else now that it didn't accomplish much for him the few times he managed to get Trunks and Bra to spar with him. "Also it will probably help them as they have no idea what kind of worlds they will encounter."

"Yeah I mean they could end up in a world where everyone is dead and aliens have taken over the planet." Goten said causing his mother to launch into another bit of worry over the alternate versions of their sons. "Mom there isn't anything we can do about it," Goten said.

Bulma watched as his mother accused him of being uncaring for a few minutes before interrupting. "Chichi, I know it's disturbing to think about but Goten is right we can't actually do anything for them after they leave here." She thought of the other alternate version of her son she'd known. "Believe me no matter how much you want to change things you can't make them stay."

XXXX

Trunks was exhausted as he fell into bed that night. This world's Vegeta had kept them at it constantly. After breaking for lunch he had dragged them right back out to the middle of nowhere and resumed using their fused self as a punching bag. "I'm sore all over." He turned to see Goten had entered the room. "Do you think he's going to make us do this tomorrow?"

"Probably," He admitted. "I think he plans to use us as a training tool as long as we are here." The look on Goten's face would have been funny if he didn't share the horror. "On the bright side it'll probably make the next world look very good by comparison."

"I don't think I can deal with several days of this Trunks it's exhausting," his best friend whined. "Why don't you tell him we are taking tomorrow off?" He just looked at his friend. "Fine but we aren't doing it the day after tomorrow no matter what he threatens us with."

Trunks had to smile at the confidence in his friends tone. "And how do you intend to arrange that Goten?" This Vegeta seemed a bit mellower than his dad but he wasn't about to assume they could talk him out of his planned training schedule just because they were exhausted.

"We'll tell him this world's verison of my mom wants us to come to dinner." Trunks could admit that was a good plan. Vegeta often preferred to ignore Chichi's existence and found her so irritating that he tended to cave to shut her up.

It would probably give them at least one day off without Vegeta dragging them out to spar. He was definitely beginning to look forward to heading to the next world. Not only because it'd be one step closer to home but because it'd get him away form having to fuse constantly with Goten. Fusing was a lot more fun when you were a kid.


	8. Wasteland

Wasteland

"I take back what I said," his best friend said. "Being used as a training tool by that other Vegeta looks a lot better now." He had to agree as he looked around the ruined Capsule Corporation. He couldn't sense any ki anywhere implying the entire planet was empty. "How long are we here for?"

He glanced down and relieved to see it wasn't going to be very long. "About an hour," he told his friend. He was glad they were only going to be on this world for such a short period of time it was unnerving not sensing anything else alive."We should probably look around and see if there is anything worth salvaging while we are here." They had a full compliment of supplies from the last world but it would make the time pass quicker and they never knew what they might need in the future.

After a few minutes it became readily apparent that there was nothing salvageable in the Capsule corp. compound. "Everything is trashed," he told Goten. "We could head to your house and see if there is anything salvageable there?"

"I'd really rather not see my home on this world," Goten admitted looking around nervously. "Why don't we head to the look out so when we enter the next world we won't appear in the middle of Capsule corp. again?"

"All right lets head there," he said. As they flew toward in the direction of Karin's tower, it became readily apparent that whatever had happened on this world had wrecked everything. "There isn't anything left anywhere."

"I don't know about that take a look?" Goten was pointing to where the look out should have been. Floating over debris from Karin's tower and the look out was a small multicolored bubble. "What do you suppose that thing is?"

"I don't know," he said. "I think we should leave it alone though it could be dangerous." He could tell Goten wasn't listening as his friend moved closer to it. "Goten, be careful."

"I think there's something inside it," his friend said. He was about to warn his friend again not to touch it when the bubble expanded outward and started trying to swallow him. "Get off!" Goten went super saiya-jin to get free and the bubble exploded.

He could hardly see after the flash and when his eyes cleared he saw Goten holding a familiar figure hanging limply. "Goten, are you all right?"

"Yeah I am," Goten said. "But look Dende was in that thing." They landed among the ruins of Karin Tower and began trying to revive the young Kami. "I hope he wakes up soon," His friend said. "He can probably tell us what happened here."

He glanced at the countdown and frowned. "If he doesn't wake up in the next ten minutes, we'll be gone." He saw Goten look at his own counter and frown. The next few minutes passed tensely. "He's not going to wake up in time," he said noting they had less than a minute left.

"I think he's coming to," Goten said excitedly. He turned Dende was opening his eyes slowly. He seemed horrified when he saw them. "Look I know we are probably dead here but we are from another world and don't have much time left on this one." Goten hurriedly spit out, "So can you tell us what happened here?"

He knew it was too late as he felt the jerking sensation whatever answer Dende was going to give them was lost as they found themselves gone and standing in an area miles from Karin Tower. "Okay this isn't where we were in the last world," he said puzzled. Every other time they had moved between worlds they had ended up in the exact same space.

Goten was still staring at the ground as if Dende would reappear if he just stared at that spot harder. "Grandma two guys just appeared in the front yard," a voice said behind them. He turned to see a small boy who looked a lot like Goten used to look running into a familiar looking house. He turned back to his friend but Goten was still staring at the spot where Dende had been.

"Well now this is going to be interesting," a female voice said. He turned to see an old woman who looked very familiar staring at the two of them with a smile on her face. "My uncle and his best friend what an unexpected pair of visitors you are."


	9. The Old Woman

The Old Woman

"And the thing is the way he looked at us I'm almost positive that whatever happened in that world was our fault," the alternate and much younger version of her uncle said. She pushed aside her glass of tea as she thought about the things they had told her.

"It wasn't your fault," she said to him. "Regardless of whether or not your alternate selves caused the cataclysm on that world." She looked over at Trunks and smirked, "I certainly haven't had sex with you because an alternate version of myself did." She smiled, "Of course if you are interested I'm a widow."

He ignored her joke, "I'm still curious why we appeared here instead of in the same place we were in the other world." He seemed to be deep in thought. "I mean the first three worlds we visited we appeared exactly where we'd been in the world before."

"Perhaps you were meant to appear here," she said. "I mean if this journey the two of you are on serves some higher purpose then perhaps you will appear where you were meant to appear." She could tell they were thinking.

Goku had been mostly quiet while they were explaining things but the minute she sensed his friend approaching she knew it wouldn't last. "Vegeta is here," he said before rushing out. She could tell both of them turned to stare at him.

"I have to admit it's an amusing coincidence that little Goku looks so much like grandpa and his best friend named Vegeta looks so much like your father Trunks." They both had headed to the window to look out at them.

"They really do look like them," Goten said. "I mean your grandson is almost the spitting image of dad." He smiled slightly. "And other than the hair color that one looks a lot like Vegeta."

"My Great Grandson actually," She said. "I waited a while to start a family but not long enough to only have a grandson at one hundred and fourteen." She could tell it surprised them, "Vegeta there is Bra's Great Great Grandson she didn't want as long as I did to get started." She had to smile, "We met him at the Budokai it was the first time I'd seen someone from your family in decades." She sighed, "We lost touch after grandma and your mother passed away."

"Did we have any kids?" Trunks asked as he stared at the two of them beginning to spar in the yard. "They remind me of how we used to be," he said glancing at Goten. "I wonder how come we lost touch in this world?"

"You were too busy running Capsule Corp. and Uncle Goten was too busy chasing women," she said. "My dad even lost touch with his brother after grandma died." She looked out the window. "I know Goten has a few decedents running around but he never trained any of his children to fight so none of them were trained to fight either. She looked down, "So any potential they have hasn't manifested." She didn't bother telling him that her world's Goten hadn't trained his kids because he'd failed to keep custody of any of his kids following his string of divorces.

"You never married," She said to Trunks. "As far as I know you never had any children either." She was startled when the two outside went super saiya-jin causing the house to shake. "I've told them not to do it so close to the house."

"They remind me even more of us," Trunks said after a moment. "Come on Goten I think there's something we can teach these two while we are here." She saw him exchange a mischievous look with his friend. "Let's go introduce them to Gotenks."

She followed them outside looking forward to seeing Goku and Vegeta's reaction. She had only seen the fusion dance once when her grandpa and Vegeta had used it. "Okay boys these are some old friends of mine who are visiting," she said to them. "They are going to teach you a new technique."

She wasn't surprised when the two started laughing as Trunks and Goten went through the ridicules looking dance. However their laughter was replaced by Awe when Trunks and Goten finally fused and they found themselves staring at Gotenks. "Now are the two of you ready to try?" Gotenks asked in the weird combination voice that all fusion created fighters seemed to have.

She spent the next several hours watching them trying repeatedly to get the fusion right. Once they managed to do it she was impressed with the power output. It was comparable to herself in her prime. "Oh crap I'm in trouble," Vegeta said as he looked downcast. She followed his gaze and saw a car arriving and his mother getting out. "I'm sorry mom I know I was supposed to be home for dinner, but I got carried away learning this new trick watch."

The young Mrs. Briefs seemed horrified when her son disappeared in a flash of light with his best friend to be replaced by a composite of the two of them. "Relax Panchy," she said quickly. "They will separate in about thirty minutes." She could tell the woman was still freaked out. "Come inside and have some tea and I'll explain everything." She shot a glance at her two visitors they were causing an old woman a lot of trouble and she had to admit she loved it.


	10. Gero's World Part One of Eight

Gero's World

Part One of Eight

"What have we gotten ourselves into now?" Goten yelled as they appeared in the middle of a town that was obviously under attack. "Look out," Goten shoved him out of the way and swatted a blast he didn't see coming out of the way. He turned to see a woman that he didn't recognize bearing down on them firing burst of energy. "I can't sense any ki from her," his best friend said.

"Worry about that later," he said as he powered up swatting aside the blast she was throwing. When she got close enough, he knocked her into the ground. He held back slightly because he didn't know how much she could take. He regretted it almost instantly as she was back on her feet and attaching again in just a few seconds. He glanced over at Goten for help only to see the woman wasn't alone as Goten was grappling with a strange man. He had to focus back on his own fight when the woman landed a glancing blow.

He heard Goten scream from behind him before going super saiya-jin. "Don't let them grab you," Goten said as he knocked the man away. He found out what Goten meant rather quickly when the woman snagged his arm and he felt his ki draining out of him. He had to transform himself to get free. "I warned you," Goten said grimly.

"Collection squad 3657 Units 5 and 3 request assistance," The woman said as she fell back beside the man. He heard the screams from the human populace of the town stop as their attackers left them and gathered around him and Goten.

"We are in real trouble Goten," he said darkly. His friend didn't have time to respond because they were suddenly fending off eight different attackers. They were outnumbered four to one and every time one of them managed to get a grip on them their ki level dropped.

XXXX

"Where do you suppose they came from?" The Namekian hovering beside him asked as they watched the two unknown super saiya-jin's fight. It was obvious they wouldn't last much longer they were beginning to slip out of their transformed state. "Could Vegeta have fathered other kids before his death?"

"No, that's impossible we'd have seen them before now as they are well trained." He frowned, "They are kind of stupid though they'd have won the fight easily if they'd just put the artificial humans down when they first attacked." He knew they couldn't have grown up on this world and been so stupid. "My guess is they are probably half-breeds from some other alien race."

"Still shouldn't we help them out?" His companion was looking down at them with a frown. He extended his hand and gathered his ki. He saw them start and the collection androids look up identifying them.

He released his ki in eight streams that shattered the collection androids easily. "There problem solved." He began to float downward his companion following him. "Let's go find out their story."

He could tell they were shocked by how easily he'd taken out the androids. "Gohan," One of them said knowing his name. He looked closely at him and saw a resemblance to his dad. He frowned. He wasn't sure his newly arrived aliens' theory was going to pan out.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" He asked warily. He glanced at the other one and was horrified to see that he looked like he'd have expected a grown up Trunks to have looked like.

"It's a long story but we are from an alternate world where things turned out different," The purple haired one said. "I don't know if we exist here or not but I'm Trunks and this is Goten." He gestured at his friend. "He's your younger brother on our world and I'm Vegeta and Bulma's son."

"I know who you are," He said to the purple haired one. "I don't know who you are," he said to his supposed brother. "And this is Talon." He gestured toward the Namekian who stood behind him.

"We should get out of here before any higher level artificial humans show up," Talon said from behind him. "Gero is sure to have noticed that power strike and will probably send her to investigate." He would love a chance to finish her off if she came but he knew now wasn't the time so he nodded and began to lift off. "The two of you should come with us, as this is a dangerous place."

XXXX

"We are really going to be here for a month?" He asked his best friend as they flew with the alternate version of his brother and the strange namek. Trunks nodded to confirm it then looked away. He wondered why they were going to be here for so long.

"What happened on this world?" Trunks asked. He noticed that this world's Gohan started when his friend asked that question. The namek glanced over at Gohan as if he was waiting for permission to speak.

"I'm going to fly on ahead and tell the others about our guest," Gohan said. "Talon, you can tell them the gory details." Even as he finished speaking his ki increased and his speed increased exponentially as he zoomed out of sight.

"You'll have to forgive Gohan," The namek said. "He doesn't like to talk about the mess Gero has made of our world." He exchanged a knowing look with Trunks. They had heard stories about the other time line and wondered if this world had similar events. "Everything went wrong after Goku died of heart disease." He paused for a moment. "It was about two years after that, when Gero and his army of artificial humans attacked and conquered West City."

"What happened to my family in this world?" Trunks asked. Goten glanced over at his friend. He wanted to know about his family too but felt it would be impolite to interrupt to ask.

"Your mother and Grand parents were converted into Artificial humans," Talon said darkly. "Gero intends to convert every life form on this planet into his network." He frowned. "They weren't artificial humans long Vegeta destroyed them all during his last stand against Gero." He frowned. "Since then West City has been rebuilt as their home and they are slowly rounding up every intelligent being on earth for conversion."

"Please don't take this the wrong way but where did you come from?" Trunks asked. "On our world there are only two namekian's on the entire planet Piccolo and Dende." Goten had to admit he was curious about that and had been waiting for Trunks to ask.

"After he merged with Kami Piccolo created myself and my brothers as an insurance policy in case he failed to destroy Gero." He frowned. "He passed on all his knowledge and engineered us to grow up much faster than normal." He looked away. "He created about thirty of us but there are only five of our generation left." He looked down. "Gohan is the only one who can match some of Gero's forces." He looked up at them again, "We should be arriving soon you can learn more from the others at our home."

XXXX

"You wished to see me," She asked as she entered the interface room where the master spoke to the members of his network. She waited as the wall opened allowing her to enter the master's private sanctum. It was a great honor to be allowed to speak directly with the master as he had the power of life and death over all of her kind.

She knelt down staring at the ground waiting for the master to give her permission to rise. She was not foolish enough to look up at him as he descended from the core of the city. "You may rise." She looked up into the broken face of her creator. He'd never repaired his body after the damage it has suffered at the hands of the Saiya-jin Prince Vegeta. The creator's brain was now housed in a secure vault somewhere in the city and his former android body was now manipulated by the many cables connected to it. "You are aware of the destruction of Collection Squad 3657," he asked.

"Yes master," she stated. She didn't know why her master was interested in the destruction of a collection squad it happened regularly and they were easily replaced. However she knew if her master was interested that there was something she was unaware of.

"There were two interesting people involved," He said turning toward a nearby screen. She saw images of two younger men fighting and even transforming like Gohan. "They appear to be hybrids who popped up out of nowhere." He looked over at her. "Do you have any idea where they could have come from?"

She thought for a second before saying, "Perhaps Vegeta had other children that they've kept hidden until they were old enough to fight." Her master laughed at her. An inferior part of her wanted to defend herself but she was not so foolish. She lived because the master allowed it and it would be foolish to test him.

"No my dear I think they didn't exist on this world until that moment," he said. "Look at the screen again my dear." She turned and saw a comparison of the purple haired one to images of Vegeta's dead son. "Our analysis all but confirms this is that child grown up." He looked over at her, "and how that is possible is what we need to find out."

"Shall I take a squadron and go capture them," she suggested? She was already calculating how many troops to take as she'd probably have to over come Gohan to drag them off. She frowned, "I will need to take several of the Guardian androids."

"No, you won't because you aren't going after them," he said simply. "I want information on them before I choose how to act." He smiled, "I will allow my spy in the pathetic rebellions ranks a chance to provide me with the information I require." He smiled darkly. "After all we are approaching a very important event and I will allow nothing to interfere." He began to ascend back to the ceiling. "You may go Videl."

"Yes master," she said before turning and leaving the interface room.


	11. Gero's World Part Two of Eight

Gero's World

Part Two of Eight

It was hard to match the woman giving them a run down on the different types of artificial humans that they might encounter on this world with her counterpart in their world. He'd only met her once or twice but in those few meetings he'd seen her as an air headed ditz. In this world she seemed to be a fighter and actually a very strong one. "Most of the artificial humans you will encounter will be the low-level collection agents who capture people for conversion," she said. "They are all basically the same and completely machine so there's no point in feeling bad for them."

"There are others' who used to be human though right?" Trunks asked. Goten still had trouble with how strong the humans were in this world. They had met this world's versions of Yamcha and Tien Shinhan who both were stronger than their untransformed selves. He supposed it was because they'd been fighting for their life non stop for the last ten years or so.

"Yes, but you shouldn't feel bad about killing them either," Erasa said. "They no longer have free will and any attempt to severe Gero's control over them results in them self destructing." She looked away. "They don't tire down either so it's best to just kill them quickly for us and them."

"Also if you see any large blue skinned androids with red hair run for it," she said shuddering. "Even Gohan has trouble with them none of the rest of us can match even one." She looked down, "Fortunately they tend to only guard the city so we don't run into them often."

"Are you done with them yet?" Yamcha asked as he arrived. "I'm supposed to show them where they'll be sleeping," he said. Goten could tell that Yamcha wasn't thrilled with their presence at all. He got the impression it was Trunks that really unnerved him as he kept shooting sideways glances at his best friend.

"I'm done," she said walking up to him. "If you have any questions feel free to find me and I'll answer them," She said putting her hand on his shoulder. He got the impression she was flirting with him but wasn't completely sure.

"All right you two follow me," Yamcha said briskly. He and Trunks found themselves walking through the make shift campsite full of actual tents and old capsule houses. "I don't suppose you have your own accommodations you can use instead of forcing some or people to bunk together for a month."

"We thought ahead," Trunks said tiredly. "We've got a small capsule house we picked up in another world." He looked at Yamcha. "We also have several capsules of supplies that we'd be glad to share."

He was slightly shocked that Trunks was offering but another glance around reminded him how bad a shape that these people seemed to be in. He noticed that Yamcha got a lot warmer after that though he still shot Trunks uncomfortable looks from time to time on their walk to an empty area where they could set up their shelter.

XXXX

"Yamcha says our guests are settled," Talon said to him after a pause. "He says they have offered to share their own supplies with us." He ignored Talon, "It appears that they thought ahead and on worlds that were not on the brink of destruction stocked up on supplies for the ones that were."

"Like ours," he said bitterly. He could tell that his constant pessimism got on Talon's nerves. "Sorry Talon I'm just a bit unnerved to see what Trunks would have looked like, If he hadn't been killed as a kid."

"It is unnerving," The Namekian said calmly. "I think tomorrow I will try to compare notes with them and see if they have any knowledge or techniques that could help us." He looked around. "Goku obviously lived long enough to father a second child in that world so it's possible he taught them something we don't know."

He didn't like him bringing up his father but he ignored it to focus on what he said. "They might know something useful but I wouldn't be surprised if they don't." He looked over at the green alien. "They seem to come from a world where they were allowed to be a lot softer than we are."

"Even if there world isn't in as bad a shape as ours they have been trained enough to achieve Super Saiya-jin," He said simply. "That implies that they are not completely unfamiliar with combat even if they haven't had to fight to the death often."

"I suppose," he answered. He wasn't convinced but if by some chance they did know something that could help them he'd be grateful for the help. "By the way do you think Gero is going to take notice of them after they destroyed one of his collection squads?"

"It's possible," Talon said after a moment's pause. "We should probably station extra guards tonight just in case he decides to conduct a raid to find out more about them." He looked down, "I'll take one of the first shifts you should get some sleep."

He wanted to argue with Talon but he was too tired. "All right but I've got the next one wake me in six hours." He wasn't sure his friend would wake him. The others seemed reluctant to let him pull guard duty because they were afraid he'd be too tired to be of any use in a fight.

XXXX

"We need to be careful," he told Goten as soon as they were alone. "This world sounds really dangerous and we are going to be here for a long while." His friend nodded in response. "I never thought we'd end up in a world for a month I thought fix or six days was the most we'd spend in any world."

"Yeah if we had to stay in a world for a month why couldn't it have been that world with the old Pan she was a great cook," Goten joked. He found himself smiling at Goten's stupid joke. They hadn't spent much time there but the older Pan had been an amusing host. "This Gohan is going to take some getting used to," his best friend said. "I mean he completely blew us off and left us with Erasa and Talon to explain things."

"Would you rather have had one of your brother's lectures from him," He felt a bit guilty after making the joke when he saw Goten's face fall. "I'm sorry about that Goten I know you miss the real Gohan."

"Don't worry about it," Goten said unconvincingly. "I think I'm gonna turn in I'm kind of tired from that fight earlier." He watched Goten go feeling like a jerk for joking about his best friend's brother.

He decided to go for a walk and look around the camp some. He wanted to check how much freedom they really had here. He had no doubt that they could trust these people not to kill them in their sleep but he wasn't sure they were free to come and go as they pleased.

No one stopped him as he wandered around the camp. He encountered several humans and namekians and occasionally some non human earthlings. "Is there a reason your wondering around our camp?" A voice asked and he turned to see Gohan.

"I couldn't sleep," he said figuring it was enough of an explanation. "I'm impressed with how strong everyone is here." He looked over at a young Namekian wandering around. "I thought Talon said there were only five left."

"Five from his generation," Gohan said. "They have had kids as well." He snorted. "They wanted me to father some children but I don't see the point Saiya-jin's can't be made to grow faster and there is no guarantee they'd be strong enough to help."

"Your daughter in ours and a few of the other worlds we've seen was very strong," he said. "Though the humans here are stronger than any other version, we've seen of her in her non transformed state." He shrugged. "Yamcha and Tien could probably take me and Goten in a fight if we didn't transform."

"There isn't anyway to boost their power though," he said bitterly. "Humans' can't transform and there is no way to produce a more powerful human warrior." He shrugged. "It takes both of them working together to destroy an elite Cyborg." He could tell that Gohan was slightly depressed.

He had to smile as a thought hit him. "I think I know away that Yamcha and Tien can increase their effectiveness for thirty minutes at least." He saw Gohan look at him with a confused look. "There's this trick Goku taught us when we were just kids called the Fusion dance."


	12. Gero's world part three of eight

Gero's World

Part Three of Eight

Gohan watched amused as one of their two visitors was telling Yamcha and Tien what they'd done wrong."You need to get your powers exactly right this time," Trunks said tiredly. Gohan still thought that fusion dance they'd demonstrated for everyone that morning was ridicules though he did have to admit it might come in handy for the human members of their resistance. "If you don't get your powers levels exactly right things go wrong."

Gohan had to suppress a smile at the memory of the emancipated figure they had turned into on their first attempt. He knew he shouldn't find it funny but he did. The fusion the long time resistance fighters had produced had looked nothing like the fighter the two visitors had produced when they demonstrated the technique. He glanced around noticing that they had gained a great deal of spectators for their next attempt. The only person around who didn't seem to be focused on the two of them as they began that ridicules dance was Erasa who seemed to be doing her best to flirt with his supposed brother from another time line.

He turned back just as the fusion ended. He was pleasantly surprised to see that the fusion appeared to have worked this time. "It worked," the fused being said and he had to admit he could feel an impressive amount of power coming from him. "I feel like I could do anything," the fused being said.

"Since we are already in the training building let's see what you can do," he said. He was curious if the fused being was going to be able to keep up with him or not. He dropped into his own fighting stance as the gestalt being did the same.

He was immediately glad they were in the training building when his opponent put out power on par with his first super saiya-jin transformation. It's shielding would keep Gero's artificial humans from detecting the power level.

He had to smile as he transformed and decided to see how far he could push his opponent. He also immediately wondered what the result would be when two of the namek's fused. He might finally be able to train in his second transformation.

XXXX

"Don't you want to practice fusing?" He asked the blonde woman who had just asked him to take a walk with her. "I mean everyone else seems to be really gung ho about trying it out," he said. He definitely knew she was flirting with him now and he wasn't sure how to that.

"There isn't any need," she said with a slightly bitter tone. "There aren't really any female warriors close enough to me in power to make it worthwhile." She smiled slightly before she said, "I'd have to lower my power level too much." Her smile widened into a flirtatious grin before she said, "And the truth is I'd rather spend some time with you while you are here."

"Yeah, about that I don't think it would be a good idea," he said nervously. The truth was she was definitely attractive but he was only going to be here for a month. "I don't think it's a good idea to get involved with anyone while I'm here."

"Don't be silly I'm not after a relationship just sex," she said bluntly. "I mean with the way things are here I could die tomorrow," she said "Why put off having some fun when it's available," she said.

He was a bit thrown by that and didn't really know how to respond so he finally just asked, "Why me?" The truth of the matter was that while he'd never had trouble attracting the opposite sex in general girls went for Trunks first since he was handsome and rich.

"Simple between you and your friend you are more my type and you'll only be here a month so there isn't likely to be too much baggage when you go," Erasa said. "So now that the pussy footing around is done do you want to go back to my tent and have a bit of fun or not?" She must have been able to tell that he wasn't sure because she said, "I'll make you forget all about your problems for a while come on."

"All right," he said. He knew he'd probably feel guilty later even when he went out with girls he honestly tried for there to be something there before he slept with them even if it never worked out.

XXXX

"You summoned me master," his general said as she entered and knelt. He allowed her to kneel beneath him for as he marveled again at the sheer power inherent in her his greatest creation to date.

"You may rise," he stated. "I have examined the information my spy sent last night about the two unknown saiya-jin hybrids." He still had trouble believing his spy's claims even though he knew there had been theories about alternate worlds for a while in the scientific community. "My spy claims they are from an alternate world where our network doesn't exist." He read her disbelief in her mind and smiled. "I am unsure about the validity of this information but for the time being we will act as if it is accurate."

"I want you to prepare an assault force to attack the rebel base one week from now." He needed the delay to ensure he'd be able to produce enough guardians to protect the city after she appropriated the ones she'd require for this mission. "Your objective is to capture one or both of them," he said simply. "However, under no circumstances are you to kill them." He frowned, "If they are visitors to this time line brought here by some unknown force then I do not wish to risk angering it until I have assessed the situation." He was pleased to sense in her mind her utter dedication to her duty. "Do you understand?"

"I understand master," she said. "About the other rebels do I have your permission to finally wipe them out of existence?" He felt it then the remnants of her humanity and how much the part of her that could still feel hated the rebels.

"No my dear not until after the arrival and our acquisition of the technology that will allow us to spread beyond this world." He felt her disappointment. "Do not worry Videl when the time comes you will have the honor of destroying each and every one of them."

XXXX

Trunks glanced around looking for Goten. He hadn't seen him for a while and the truth of the matter was he was getting tired of correcting people's problems with the fusion dance. He wanted Goten to take over for a while. "Hey Talon have you seen Goten anywhere?"

"He left with Erasa so he's probably flat on his back with her on top by now," The Namekian said. He was shocked he's seen her flirting with Goten earlier but hadn't thought Goten would take her up on her offer. "I guess she figured if she couldn't have Gohan that she'd go for his sort of brother."

"Oh guess I'll be stuck helping with this fusion practice for a while," he said. He started to walk off and to his shock the Namekian was following him. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He got the impression the Namekian was nervous about something.

"Gohan told me that you said he'd had children in your world?" Talon asked after a moment. "I was wondering if you knew the name of their mother?" He wondered why Talon was asking that it seemed an odd choice to make.

"Her name was Videl," he said and saw Talon frown. "I take it Videl isn't an option in this world?" He saw the namek look down before he looked back up with a grave look on his face.

"I'll have to tell you the whole story but not here let's go elsewhere." Talon looked around. "I'm sure Yamcha and Tien can take over helping the others," he said leading Trunks out of the large gymnasium that everyone was practicing in.

Once they were outside Talon turned back to him and said, "Videl is currently Gero's general and most the most powerful artificial human alive." Trunks hadn't expected to hear that. "She was found initially by my parent Piccolo," he said. "He found her with her gravely injured father under attack from her converted mother." He frowned, "After destroying the thing that used to be her mother he brought them here."

"She was a natural and once she learned to manipulate her ki she began to learn faster than any other human children we found." Trunks noticed he was talking as if he'd seen it all himself. "Her father never fully healed from his injuries so he went to stay in a hidden community of humans and his daughter would visit him once a month." He looked down before saying, "One month she didn't come back and when we arrived we found his journal and learned the horrible truth."

Trunks wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened but Talon told him anyway. "It seems Gero had created an android with his wife's face and memories which he sent to convince him that the three of them could be immortal together in the network." Trunks had an idea he knew where this was going. "So when she came to visit him that day he drugged her and called the thing with his wife's face to come collect them and three days later he was one of the dome headed androids who destroyed that settlement." He looked away again, "We didn't see Videl for several years apparently Gero stored her somewhere until she grew up."


	13. Gero's world part four of eight

Part Four of Eight

"So where's your friend?" He asked the purple haired half saiya-jin. He hadn't seen much of his supposed brother at these practice sessions the last two days. He could tell his question irritated the other man but he wasn't leaving until he got an answer.

"He's off with his new friend Erasa," he said bitterly. He looked over at a pair about to attempt the fusion dance for the first time and yelled. "Hold it you have to match your power levels exactly close isn't good enough." He could hear frustration and irritation in the other man's voice as he snapped at them.

"I think you've done enough for today," he said placing his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Come with me." He led the other half saiya-jin out of the practice gym. He lifted off the ground. "Follow me but stay close the jammer I'm carrying only has a ten-foot range." He was slightly surprised that the other man was following him.

"Where are we going," he asked? He glanced back to see the other man had a confused look on his face. He didn't bother answering at first just accelerated as they were nearing their destination. "Are you going to answer me?"

"We're here," he said to the other man landing lightly on the ground near a small mountain lake.

He set down on a rock by the edge of the lake and glanced back at the other man. "I figured I needed to get you out of there before you lost it," he smirked at the other man. "Just because you are jealous there's no need to take it out on the others."

"I'm not jealous," he said darkly. "I'm just tired of doing all the work while Goten goes off to bed some bimbo." He seemed to catch himself after that outburst. "I'm sorry I really shouldn't call her a bimbo," he paused, "I don't even know her." He looked down, "I just hate that I'm having to do all the work while he's off enjoying himself."

"Truthfully I'm glad he's off with Erasa instead of hanging around the gym," he said to the other man. He could tell his answer unnerved the other man so he decided to elaborate slightly. "He makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?" Trunks asked. He wondered if he should go into detail about why the other man's presence made him extremely uncomfortable. "And if Goten makes you uncomfortable why don't I?"

"You do a little bit," he admitted. "He just bothers me more because he actually looks like my dad with a different hair cut." He looked away, "It's what the two of you represent that bothers me it's a world where my dad didn't die of a stupid disease and the entire world didn't go to hell." He looked over at the other man. "I just hate being jealous of another version of me."

"I know exactly how you feel," the other man said. "Our world was supposed to turn into just as big a nightmare as yours." He found himself staring at the other man. "I guess I should start at the beginning," the other man said.

XXXX

"I really should get out of bed and head to the gym," he said feeling guilty. "I really shouldn't leave Trunks to do all the work helping folks learn to use the fusion dance." He looked down at Erasa's head that was currently laying on his chest.

She glanced up smiling seductively, "All right if you really want to get out of bed you can I'll move." She gave a mock pout. "But I'm not scheduled to do my own work out for another three hours and I was hoping you'd help me pass the time until then."

He was torn he was definitely enjoying the time he was spending with Erasa, but he knew Trunks was going to be pissed if he stuck him doing all the work again. "I really need to be there Trunks might need my help?"

"He doesn't need your help," She said running her hand down his chest toward where the sheet lay cover his waist. "He can supervise them doing those silly little poses without you." Her hand slipped beneath the sheets and he decided he'd just make it up to Trunks later. "Looks like you are going to keep me company," she said with a smile.

His only response was a playful growl as he reminded himself to enjoy this while it lasted because once they left this world he doubted he'd have another opportunity with a girl like this. He was also pretty sure that Trunks would understand that.

XXXX

"So where are those two visitors," Yamcha said angrily from behind him. "Aren't they supposed to be helping the kids practice the fusion dance?" Talon turned from where he was meditating to stare at the angry human. "I shouldn't be doing this I just got off guard duty and now I'm having to fill in for them."

"Goten is with Erasa," he said. He wasn't surprised to see the flash of jealousy on the older humans face. Erasa had shared her bed with Yamcha when she wasn't trying to bed Gohan. He could tell the older man wasn't happy that she had found a willing partner in Goten. "Gohan took Trunks out of here after he snapped at the kids a few too many times." He closed his eyes again before continuing. "You can leave if you wish I have observed the fusion process enough to take over."

"I still don't know why you and the other Namekians aren't willing to try it," Yamcha asked? He frowned he knew that his and the other Namekian's reaction to the fusion dance was irrational but to Namekian's fusion was a permanent and irreversible act. He knew that he and the other four were afraid that this fusion technique would cause the same permanent joining as the namekian form of fusion.

"It's complicated," he said simply. "Go ahead and get some rest I'll take over here." He could tell that Yamcha wanted to say more but he nodded and headed off to sleep. He closed his eyes again as he returned to meditating keeping a tab on folks practicing. Unlike Yamcha or their visitors he preferred to let them get the fusion wrong the first few times. He thought they'd learn better once they'd experienced the consequences of failure.

XXXX

"And that's the whole story," he said bitterly. "I didn't find out till I was thirteen that there had been another me." He could tell it bothered the other half saiya-jin as he continued. "I pretty much lost all interest in training after that because I felt dad was trying to make me into the other Trunks." He could see the conflicting emotions on Trunks face as he went on. "I probably could have handled it better if I hadn't found out till I was older."

"How did you find out anyway?" He had to admit he was curious even though the implication clearly was his world might have been saved or helped save another similar world if Bulma and Trunks and lived.

"I found a jacket I really liked in the Capsule Corporation gift shop," he said with a frown. "When I asked Mom if I could have it she kinda got all weird but let me have the jacket anyway," he said with a bitter laugh. "It was my grandma who let it slip that I was wearing the same jacket as the other me." He snorted, "After that mom had to tell me the whole story and how she and dad had wanted to wait until I was older to let me know about him."

"That's too bad I guess Goten stopped training about then as well?" He asked curious why if Trunks had slowed his own training why he was still stronger than his supposed little brother. "Did I keep training in your world or give it up too?"

"Goten pretty much followed my lead all throughout childhood so when I slowed down he slowed down with me," he said. "You stopped training the day after your dad died and still don't train at all really in our world."

"Must be nice," he said. "Of course I wouldn't want to stop all together but it would be nice not to have to constantly push myself further trying to get strong enough to stop Gero and his machines." He had accepted along time ago that part of him enjoyed fighting despite his mothers dislike of it.

"We should probably be getting back," the other man said. "I think I've calmed down enough to go back to helping the kids learn the fusion dance." He stood up and then looked back as if he was expecting him to rise as well.

"I'm not ready to head back yet," he admitted. "I just want to spend some time relaxing for once if you really want to head back I'll give you my jammer." He hoped the other man would stay he'd enjoyed his company and it was unusual to get to talk candidly with anyone other than Talon.

"I guess I can stay a bit longer," the other man said. He settled back down on a near by rock. "I really don't know how I'm going to get through this whole ordeal." He admitted and after a pause said, "I just don't know how we are going to stay sane bouncing though these worlds."

"You'll have to find coping mechanisms," he said. "Your friend has already found one with Erasa." He saw the other man's face fall, "And as how I deal with all the stress of this world I spend time with Talon."

Trunks gave him an extremely odd look before asking, "Are the two of you lovers?" He was amused at the other man's tone and expression. He didn't seem utterly horrified by the idea just confused.

"No," he laughed. "Namek's don't have any concept of romantic love so even if I was interested in him it wouldn't amount to anything." He snickered, "The one thing they are good at if they trust you is offering sound advice and guidance." He had to smile slightly. "It's probably why they are such a good fit for the job of Kami."

Trunks smiled slightly nervously. "Okay for a second I thought... I mean especially after Talon asked who you married in my world." He frowned at that mention he didn't know Talon had been asking for details of the life his other self would have led. "I mean the fact Erasa apparently only went for Goten because she couldn't have you well I kinda wondered."

He decided to end the other man's babbling with an explanation. "I haven't taken Erasa up on her many offers because she doesn't know or understand me." He said darkly. "You probably understand me better after spending one afternoon here with me than her despite the fact that she's known me for years." He glanced over at the other man to see he'd gotten extremely quiet.

XXXX

"I wonder where Trunks is?" He looked around the now nearly deserted gym as he arrived with Erasa for her training period. He was kind of worried since he and Trunks really hadn't talked since Trunks put his foot in his mouth the other night. He turned to see Erasa was going through warm up motions.

"I'm sure he's around somewhere," she said with a smile. "He might have found a lady friend of his own for some fun." He wouldn't be shocked Trunks never had many problems finding girls who were interested in him. "Now why don't we spar in the traditional way for a bit as long you don't transform I can probably give you a decent work out."

He felt her powering up and had to admit she was probably right. "Let's go," he said as he dropped into fighting stance.

He soon found himself defending against a flurry of blows. She wasn't quiet as strong as him in his untransformed state but she came closer than any human opponent he'd ever faced. It was still shocking how strong the humans on this world were. He supposed it came form Gohan being the only saiya-jin around.

Once the work out was over, she paused on her way to the shower and glanced back at him. "Would you care to join me?" He didn't need to be asked twice and followed her. He was starting to enjoy this world as long as he didn't think about how screwed up the rest of it was.


	14. Gero's World part Five of Eight

Gero's World

Part Five of Eight

"You've been spending a lot of time with this Gohan the last few days," he mentioned to his friend. He had been a bit surprised the other day when he had learned Trunks had taken off with Gohan for most of the day.

"Well with you off with Erasa I need someone to talk to," he said. He felt slightly guilty about how much time he was spending with Erasa. "Oh and by the way I really hope you are using condoms cause this would be a lousy world to leave a kid in."

"I wouldn't be that stupid Trunks," he said annoyed at his friend for even suggesting it. He saw his friend look away as if he felt guilty. He didn't know why the two of them seemed to keep hitting each other wrong. "Look I promised I'd meet Erasa after she got off her sentry duty but why don't we spend tomorrow together so we can talk about things?"

"Sure," Trunks said distantly. He frowned as he walked off to meet Erasa. He guessed even bouncing through worlds they'd keep to their normal pattern. They'd been inseparable for most of their lives but every so often they'd start to get on each other's nerves and they'd drift apart for a while. Ever since this ordeal had begun, they'd been spending nearly every minute together. He supposed it was inevitable that they'd want time apart from each other.

He pushed those thoughts out of his mind as he approached where he was to meet Erasa. He saw her waiting and much to his delight she ran forward and gave him a very nice greeting. Once she pulled back from the kiss she smiled and said, "Let's head to my quarters I've got something special to show you."

As they headed toward her tent, they passed Yamcha who shot them both a dark look. "What's that all about?" He asked. This world's Yamcha had never been friendly but he'd seemed mostly indifferent to them after Trunks offered to share their supplies.

"He's jealous that you share my bed now instead of him," she said bluntly. He knew he was staring but he'd had no idea she was involved with someone else. "Don't worry we weren't involved it was just an informal arrangement for relieving tension."

He frowned slightly. He wondered if that's what he'd be once he left just another notch in her bed post while she moved onto her next partner. He pushed it out of his mind he knew going in this wasn't a real relationship and there was no point muddying the waters by being disturbed that he was just her latest fling. "So what exactly is this surprise you have for me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said with a half smile. He was trying to guess what it could be when a loud alarm siren began to blare. She froze for a second and then took to the air. "Come on Gero is attacking we'll be needed," she said.

"Guess the surprise will have to wait," he said weakly. He wasn't looking forward to fighting artificial humans but he knew he couldn't just run away and let others do the fighting for him. He followed her to an area where several dozen human and namekian fighters were trying to fend off about twenty large blue androids with red hair. He also recognized several of the power draining ones that he and Trunks had fought when they first arrived flying around attacking the weaker humans.

"Goten, get over here," Trunks yelled from nearby. "We need Gotenks now!" He could see his friend flying toward him at top speed. He realized Trunks was right when the five oldest namekians were sent flying by a single blue android.

"I can't let the two of you do that," Erasa said. He turned to face her and she said softly, "Surprise." He was too shocked to move as she jammed a needle into his neck injecting something. "Good night, Goten." As his vision began to fade, he saw her step back dropping into the stance for the Kamehameha, and his last thought was if she was aiming at him or not.

XXXX

Videl surveyed the battle from high above. She watched as the master's agent Erasa drugged one of the two targets before firing a blast that sent the other flying. She noted the objective was partially completed when the blonde woman grabbed the falling demi saiya-jin and took off flying toward the network's city at top speed. She knew the master had decided information on the two new saiya-jin's was worth the loss of his undercover agent.

She turned her attention toward the other target. He had been swarmed by the low-level collection androids who were attempting to render him unconscious. She doubted it would work but they should soften him up for the guardian units. She wasn't surprised when he managed to achieve his transformed state and scatter them. She redirected two of the guardians to contain and capture him. Once they began to pummel him, she turned her attention to the rest of the battle. Four of her guardians had Gohan contained while one of them was engaging the Namekian fighters. She felt the sudden death of a guardian and turned to identify the source.

She made note that the fused beings could prove a danger as she saw the bizarre three eyed being move from the guardian it had destroyed to attack another one. Suddenly there was a massive spike in power from the other target as he let out an inhuman scream. She turned and saw that he had somehow achieved the second stage transformation that so far had only been observed in Gohan. She watched calmly as he destroyed the two guardians attempting to subdue him before wading into the collection androids wildly.

She took note that the transformation seemed to have unbalanced him as he was putting out way more power than necessary. She would have to intervene and stop him before he killed himself by pushing his body too far. Her master's orders were clear they couldn't be killed or allowed to die until the network knew the truth about their mysterious appearance.

She was about to move in and disable him when there was an unprecedented power spike from Gohan followed by all four guardians going offline. She turned to find him hovering in front of her in a new form. His golden hair hung to his waist and his face was far more savage looking. Her readings indicated he was too strong for her but she refused to show any fear. "New transformation Gohan?"

"It's not new," he said with an arrogant smile. "I was saving it for Gero." She calculated his power scale and frowned. He wasn't strong enough to destroy the entire network in that form but he could do massive damage. She wondered why he'd kept it a secret.

Then her scanners detected it, the flaw in the form. "You can't hold this form long enough and that's why you've been keeping it secret." She said with a laugh, "I'll be impressed if your body can hold it for twenty minutes."

"That's long enough to do this," he said starting forward and crashing his hand into her chest. "Good bye Videl." She couldn't respond as she felt the energy explode through her. The tiny part of her that was still human wondered what would happen to her after death.

XXXX

Gohan moved before the dust that used to be Videl had time to clear. He had to destroy the remaining guardians, and stop Trunks from killing himself before his body gave out from using this transformation.

He was pleased to see that Yamhan and the Namek's had managed to destroy a few of the guardians. As he watched the Namek's catch another guardian in five separate Makankosappo, he felt a slight bit or irritation at them. He might have been able to keep his trump card hidden if the Namek's had actually been willing to do the fusion dance. Talon still hadn't explained why they were so dead set against it. He pushed his irritation aside as he began destroying the remaining guardians.

As the last one fell, he moved to intercept Trunks who had bolted in the direction Erasa flew as soon as the last guardian was out of his way. "Hold it," he said blocking his way. "There's nothing you can do she'll be at the city before you can catch them."

"Out of my way," he snarled. "If you don't move, I'll kill you." He could tell there wasn't going to be any reasoning with the other man. So he moved quickly and brought his hand down hard on the back of the other man's head. He was a bit surprised when it took a second blow to the stomach to actually put him down.

He powered down immediately after that feeling the mass of hair that came with that transformation receding into his head. He knew Trunks wasn't going to be happy when he woke up but he'd had no other choice in the matter. "How long have you been keeping that a secret?" Talon asked from behind him.

"About a year," he admitted. "I was trying to increase the time I could maintain it before I used it in battle." He knew that now that he had shown it Gero would upgrade his machines to be a match for it. "I was hoping to get strong enough and make it last long enough to take out the city but that's never gonna happen now." He knew Talon caught the slight lie in his story but he didn't press him on it and he was glad.

XXXX

Gero watched Gohan destroying Videl from several angles. He was impressed once again with Goku's son's raw power. He would enjoy destroying the boy as it would be his final revenge against Goku. He began calculating how powerful an artificial human he'd have to create to counter this new form. He had only allowed the half breed to live so long because his constant improvements helped drive his own efforts to improve his technology.

The loss of Videl who was nearly outdated anyway was nothing compared to the challenge this new form offered. Once his current endeavor was completed, he'd no longer need the challenge the resistance offered so he'd be free to destroy them all. If he was still human, he knew he'd be smiling as Erasa his double agent arrived with one of the two unknown half breeds. He'd discover their origin and now that Erasa was no longer useful as a double agent he would convert her into a new artificial human general to lead his forces.


	15. Gero's World Part Six of Eight

Part Six of Eight

"That's enough," he said to his interrogators. "You have caused him enough pain to allow me past his mental resistance I have scanned his mind and now know the truth." He looked at Erasa he was impressed that the still human woman hadn't objected to his torture of the other man. "He really is from another world."

"You monster," the half breed said after catching his breath from the screaming. He didn't have to turn his head to see him but he did so anyway knowing the broken face made mortal beings uncomfortable. "I'll die before I become one of your machines."

"That would be a waste of resources," he said. He enjoyed the look of utter confusion on the other man. "You will leave this world in a few weeks so I couldn't benefit form using you as a soldier at all." He manipulated his shattered face into a smile, "And once severed from the network you'd explode on the next world."

"I would just kill you but the threat the forces responsible for your travel to this world used to acquire your co-operation concerns me." He replayed the memory. "I think it best that I just store you in suspended animation until your time here is up." He looked down at him, "Of course I'll also have to acquire your friend before I can wipe out the resistance after the Arrival."

"Master if I may ask what is the arrival," Erasa asked from behind him. He turned to evaluate her. He could see that she was curious though she still kept her emotions suppressed. He looked over at the battered drained half breed and smiled again.

"I have managed to locate remnants of Freeza's empire who are seeking a home," He decided there was no harm in their knowing. Erasa would soon be his new general once she was converted and Goten would be in storage until he left this dimension. "Their original home worlds destroyed when the empire collapsed they will arrive in a little over a week and I will claim their communications technology allowing me to spread my network beyond this world and across the galaxy." He didn't bother making his body smile as he continued, "Nothing on this world could handle the data capacity but based on capsule corp.'s files on the saiya-jin ship Freeza's empire had the necessary technology."

He could see horror on the half breeds face and the same lack of emotion on Erasa's. "I hope your going to be happy helping him massacre the entire universe." He watched her walk forward after the half breed's outburst at her. "You are scum at least the other artificial humans didn't have a choice."

"It's better than dying," she said to him angrily. "I have cancer and there aren't any treatment options available in the resistance at least this way I will live forever." Gero watched as she floated up to his head. "So you will never forget me." She said kissing him. Gero found it an odd gesture and the shock on the half breed's face seemed to melt into pleasure. He wondered why he'd feel pleasure when suddenly she severed his energy draining bonds. "Goten hit Gero with everything you've got."

XXXX

He crunched down on the sensu bean Erasa had slipped into his mouth with her kiss. As he felt his strength instantly restored to him he transformed as quickly as possible and let loose everything he had into Gero and the andriods behind him. "What's going on?" He asked once the smoke cleared revealing that the Gero android was gone.

"It was a set up to get me in here so I could take out the conversion facility to really hurt Gero." She turned. "I really do have cancer it's why I was the perfect mole for Yamcha's plan." She looked sad for a moment. "I'm sorry you were tortured but it was the only way now get out of here and tell them about Gero's plans." He started to say something when she shoved him down as security andriods flew in. "Get out of here boy I've got a mission to complete." He watched her tear through them showing more power than she'd shown before. "The way out is that way." She pointed down one corridor and then was gone.

He felt like he should follow her but he knew it would be suicide so he headed in the direction she indicated. He found himself being swarmed by andriods constantly and realized that he'd probably never make it out. No matter how many he put down more just kept coming. He could feel her power flaring wildly making it clear she intended to do as much damage as possible before she went down. It wasn't long after he noted her power flaring before the entire city shook as she self destructed.

He finally made it out into the open air a few minutes later to see that a large section of the other side of the city was gone. He only had a moment to be impressed before he was set upon by several large blue andriods. "You should surrender now," one said in the unmistakable voice of Gero.

He knew he couldn't win but he'd go down fighting just like she had. He powered up as much as he still could and charged in to fight them. "Such foolishness," another said in Gero's voice.

XXXX

Once Goten's ki dropped back to the levels of someone who was obviously incapacitated he was able to release Trunks. "I told you that he'd be captured again before you could get there." The other man glared at him and didn't respond. He had been having to watch the other man constantly since he awoke. He had no doubt that Gero wanted both of the visitors from another world and would jump at the chance to capture Trunks if he went anywhere near the city. He was truthfully more interested in why Erasa had obviously destroyed herself in the middle of the city.

"Gohan, Yamcha has requested to speak with the two of you," Talon said lowering himself down. "He says it's about everything Erasa has done." He glanced over at Trunks who started heading toward Yamcha anger visible in his step.

He followed after him with Talon wondering what exactly was going on. He'd been trying to keep Trunks from running off in an insane attempt to rescue his friend when they'd sensed Erasa and Goten obviously fighting andriods in the middle of the city. He had still been getting used to the idea of Erasa as a traitor and then suddenly she was fighting the andriods.

When they arrived, they found Yamcha looking somber. "Erasa was acting on my orders," he said. He raised a hand to forestall any outburst. "Six months ago she was diagnosed with cancer and since treatment isn't an option with the world in the shape it is we decided to use it to get her into the conversion facility." He looked down, "She was to self destruct in it and take out Gero's ability to convert prisoners for a while."

"Why weren't we told?" He asked. He could see Talon and the other Namekian's glaring at Yamcha making it clear that none of them had known. "And why did she take Goten with her when she left on this suicidal mission."

"Gero insisted she bring him in," he said. "We couldn't tell anyone because the information she gave Gero had to look accurate when he captured people on the missions we sacrificed to confirm her authenticity." He looked away, "She must have deviated from the plan and tried to free Goten before she self destructed."

Trunks moved almost too fast for him to see and suddenly Yamcha was pinned against the wall. "So what happens to Goten now," he snarled. "Does he get turned into a machine because of you?" Gohan knew he should pull Trunks off of the other man before he hurt him but he wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know what happens to your friend and I really don't care." He looked directly at the young man. "I'd do it all again because we are fighting a war here and sacrifices are necessary to stand even a chance of victory."

He never got to hear Trunks' response as another fighter ran in suddenly. "Gero has contacted us and is demanding to speak to him," he said pointing at Trunks. "He says if he doesn't Goten will die."

Gohan wasn't surprised when Trunks dropped Yamcha and was out of the room like a shot. He followed knowing the others were doing the same. They arrived in what passed for a communications room at their new encampment to see Gero's image on the screen. "I congratulate my human inferiors on actually damaging my city," he said. "To the dimensional intruder I know the real danger you represent to this world and if you don't surrender to me within the next seventy-two hours the other intruder will be tortured non stop until you do."

"What danger," Trunks said darkly. "We aren't any danger to anyone we'll be gone as soon as our time here is up." He glanced around to see everyone regarding Trunks with curious expressions.

"I know what the force sending you to worlds threatened to do if you didn't co-operate," Gero said suddenly. "I want both you and your friend in suspended animation here in my city until time is up." He looked around. "If you surrender yourself you and your friend will wake up safe and sound in another world otherwise your friend will be tortured until you leave." Gero smiled, "Again you have seventy-two hours to make your decision," with that the screen went blank.

"What did he mean?" Talon said darkly. "Is there something you haven't told us about this jumping between worlds?" He could see the other man was deep in thought. He wondered what Gero would have learned that would frighten him so much.

"We were told if we didn't go along with this trip that our own world and every world we were supposed to visit would be destroyed." He watched as shock spread in response to Trunks statement. "That is probably what he's afraid of me and Goten getting killed here and it translating to us not fulfilling the terms of our trip." He laughed bitterly, "We don't know if us dying would matter or not as the one that explained it to us didn't answer that question."

"Now that you know why Gero wants me how are we going to save Goten?" Trunks demanded. "I mean we can't leave him there to get tortured and I certainly don't trust Gero enough to turn myself in."

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Talon said darkly. "There is no one strong enough to rescue Goten and it'd be suicide for us to even attempt it." Gohan saw Trunks face fall he was glad he wasn't the one to have to say it.

"Wait what if Gohan and I fuse I mean I can go super saiya-jin two now maybe we'd be strong enough." He could see the desperation in the other man's eyes. "If not I'll have to give myself up, I won't let Goten be tortured because of me."

"It wouldn't work," He said hating to be the one to tell him that. "Maybe if there was some way the two of us could double our power in the next three days but as we are now no way." He wanted to beg the other man not to surrender himself but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

Trunks suddenly jumped up almost in celebration. "That's the answer," he said suddenly. "Does Kami's look out still exist?" He asked quickly. He wasn't sure why the younger man was asking about it but he nodded in response. "Then we'll use the room of spirit and time."

"Out of the Question," Talon yelled. He didn't know what Trunks was talking about but Talon obviously did and it scared him. "Gohan you cannot do this if anything where to go wrong you'd be trapped forever and you are too important."

"That's not true at all," Trunks said. "In our world as Gotenks we broke out of it in super saiya-jin three." Gohan knew that was the name for his third transformation in Trunks and Goten's world. "I mean surely me and Gohan together could put out enough power to repeat that feat?"

"Excuse me but what is the Room of spirit and time?" He asked wanting to be included in the discussion. "And why Talon are you so dead set against this plan?" He could tell everyone was waiting to hear the answer.

"The room of spirit and time is another dimension," Talon said. "It is accessed through a door in Kami's lookout time passes much faster in there two days is the equivalent of two years of training." He looked down, "I was commanded by my father never to reveal any of this to you because if you try to use the room for more than a period of two days you become trapped for eternity." He looked back up. "Piccolo was afraid you'd get desperate and try to cheat to become strong enough to save the world."

He looked over at Trunks. "Let's go." He could tell Talon was about to object so he cut him off. "This isn't just about saving Goten," He looked around. "This is a chance to end Gero once and for all." He could tell they didn't get it. "There is someone I can fuse with and a chance for me to get ahead of Gero's upgrades by a significant margin and I'm taking it."


	16. Gero's World Part Seven of Eight

Gero's World

Part Seven of Eight

Talon stood on the ruins of the look out looking down at the watch he'd been given by the visitor form another world. He didn't know how to feel about Gohan and the visitor being in the room of spirit and time. He knew Gohan was angry at him for not revealing it's existence to him years ago but his sole reason for existing was to keep Gohan as safe as possible. He looked back down at the watch and felt dread. He agreed with Trunks that the fact he had been in the room in his own time line shouldn't affect his time available in this one but he wasn't completely sure.

There was also the problem that now his brothers knew the truth he had inherited more than just Piccolo's fighting skills like they had but his actual memories. He had been the first child created and given the job of watching over Gohan for the rest of his life. The other four survivors from their generation had left to discuss things and he had no idea when they would return. So he was left waiting for the two hybrids to emerge from the room in two days if they even did.

They hadn't been in there long he wasn't sure of the exact time difference but he knew several days at least must have passed for them already. He had to admit this was the first time he was impressed with the other hybrid. He was extending the time he'd be away from his family by two years for a chance at saving his friend.

He turned back to the door and frowned he wished he could have gone in with them but he knew that would have only sealed all three of them in the room. He knew from the other half breeds rambling explanation of his own time in the room that might not have been completely true but he didn't want to chance it. So he was stuck waiting for them to return and hoping they would.

XXXX

The first few days in the room had been mostly uneventful with the two of them going all out in their training. On the fourth day they had to take a break to let their bodies heal up from the strain they'd put on them during the first three days. "You are being really quiet?" He asked Gohan as they sat in the simple house the room provided.

"I just keep thinking about the fact Talon never told me Piccolo created him to watch over me," he was frowning. "I've spent years assuming Talon was the only person who understood me completely and now I find I didn't understand him at all." The dark-haired man said. "I shouldn't let it bother me," Gohan said. "I just wish he'd have mentioned it once over the years."

He really had no idea what to say to the other man. He had never experienced anything like that and he wasn't sure how he'd react if he did. "I have no idea what to say to you," he admitted. "I mean if you want to talk about it I'm willing to listen."

"I don't really want to talk about it," the other man said. "I have been meaning to ask you what techniques do you know exactly," he paused. "I mean it might be helpful if we knew exactly what attacks we could potentially teach the other."

"I can do pretty much anything my dad or Goten can do," he admitted. "I don't often use anything I picked up from Goten because it annoyed my dad." He had to smile. "He didn't like Goten pulling any of his moves either so we basically stick to our families own move sets."

"Have you created any moves of your own?" Gohan asked and Trunks felt slightly ashamed that the truth was they hadn't. As Gotenks they had made up some rather bizarre moves but in their everyday lives they'd only ever used what they had been taught as children. So he shook his head no.

"That means I guess it'll be up to me to teach you some tricks," Gohan said with a slight smile. "I know quite a few things that will probably help the two of you on the rest of your trip." The other man smiled at him as he said it. "I think you'll find some of them very interesting."

XXXX

Yamcha was getting tired of the whispers that had followed him ever since he revealed his and Erasa's plan. He found that wherever he went the other resistance members would stare at him and whisper amongst themselves. He wondered if anyone was going to be willing to follow his orders at all now. Gohan had run off with the other visitor to try some desperate plan to save the other one. Talon had gone with them to guard this room of spirit and time and the other four lead Nameks had left saying they had to discuss some things.

He frowned and turned to see Tien was behind him. "Have you come to chew me out for the plan as well?" He asked. He hoped he wouldn't as Tien was the only one left from the old days. Everyone else was only a child when he and the three eyed man had been having adventures with Goku.

"No I actually agreed with the plan," he said. "I saw it all in your head when we fused and agreed with your reasoning." He was shocked at Tien's pronouncement. "I do believe you should have come forward immediately after the attack had been repulsed."

"I didn't want to take a chance on a genuine spy also being in our midst," he admitted. "I had to give Erasa a chance to get to her target before I let anyone know." He frowned, "I wish she hadn't bothered trying to free that Goten I think she could have done more damage if she'd used the sensu I gave her from the few we have left on herself." Her giving it to him was the only explanation for his power spike.

"I can understand that I suppose," Tien said after a pause. "Do you think that Gohan and our visitor will succeed in getting strong enough to pull off their rescue or stop Gero?" Yamcha looked down as he thought about it.

"No, I don't I just don't think there is anyway to get strong enough to do that in just two days magic room or not." He felt bad for saying it but he just didn't see how they could do it. He really believed if this room was as helpful as that boy had said that Piccolo wouldn't have ordered Talon to keep it a secret.

XXXX

They had been in the room for three weeks and the purple haired man had already mastered a great many of his techniques. "You're good," he admitted. "If you'd kept training hard, you'd probably be better than I am by now."

"Thanks," Trunks said. "But I've seen your full potential unleashed and I don't think I'll ever be anywhere close to that." He found himself blushing slightly and the other man laughed. "Really that embarrasses you?"

"I never liked people talking about my potential," he admitted. "I never seem to actually be able to realize it." He was always frustrated because no matter how far he pushed himself there always seemed to be a tier beyond it that he just couldn't reach.

"We should get back to training," Trunks said. "We've only got one hundred and one more weeks to get strong enough." He nodded and they resumed the fast and furious exchange of blows as the other man pushed himself as hard as he could in super saiya-jin two.

He could tell the other man was improving faster because he could go all out while he had to hold back to avoid hurting the other man. Still they both seemed poised to make good progress and it was possible they'd get strong enough to do some real damage to Gero's city. He could tell the motivation of saving his friend was really pushing the other man.

XXXX

Talon was startled when two of his brothers descended. "Where are Flute and Obo?' he asked as normally his four brothers were inseparable. He saw Nail and Claw look at each other strangely. "What is going on?"

"We have concocted a plan to assist Gohan in his attack on the city," Nail admitted. "Flue and Obo have fused with us permanently as the first stage of that plan." He was shocked to hear it. He couldn't believe two of his brothers would give up their existence to empower the other two.

"Before you panic here us out," Claw said darkly. "We have been practicing the fusion dance and can now pull it off." He looked directly at him. "Just before Gohan and Trunks plan to make their attack Nail and I will fuse and then you can absorb the fused being." He was stunned at their suggestion. "We are hoping that you'll inherit the full power of our fused form permanently or at the very least for the full thirty minutes."

"You should have talked to me why would you do this by yourselves?" He said to them angry and hurt at their plan. "I will not do this I will not absorb the two of you and end your existence no matter what."

"You have to do it," Nail said with a pleading tone. "Flute and Obo have already given their lives for the plan and if you don't go through with it their deaths will be in vain." He looked down. "This will also help you to protect Gohan as our father wished in your transformed state you can attack the city first and destroy as much of its defenses as possible before they fuse to allow them a better chance of accomplishing their goals in their time limit."

Talon stared at them unbelieving. "But what about the two of you I will be ending your existence." He looked over at them. "True part of you will remain inside of me but it's not the same as you living your own lives and your souls will be permanently fused with my own."

"It is for the greater good," Claw said. "The four of us all created a child before we began so there is something of our legacy left." He smiled. "I beg you brother absorb out fused form before the battle so that we can give our lives to end Gero's reign of terror on this world."

Talon stared at them not knowing what to say to change their minds. "Just think about it," Nail said. "You have two days to realize that our plan is the best way to do this." He looked over at him. "If you don't agree then we will fuse and attack the city alone but our plan should produce a better warrior." He found he was left speechless by their pronouncement.

XXXX

After three months in the room of spirit and time he found himself way more familiar with this world's Gohan than his worlds. He'd never walked up on his world's Gohan masturbating for instance or had to sleep in the same bed in dirty smelly clothes. The room provided food, water and a place to sleep but otherwise it was a spartan nightmare. Between the nothingness and insane temperature extremes it was as close to hell as he hoped he'd ever experience. The last time in the room had really been more of a game as he and Goten weren't in it long enough to really experience the nightmare it could be.

"Are you done whacking off yet?" He called to Gohan who was currently on the other side of the simple house. He had no way of knowing if Gohan actually was indulging himself he simply enjoyed teasing him about it after the first time he caught him. He was just glad he was the one who caught Gohan instead of the other way around.

"I was just taking a piss," Gohan said as he arrived back irritated. Trunks still felt the urgency of having to get stronger to save Goten but it was hard to keep focused on that all the time. "Honestly I'm starting to think you're obsessed with my sexual practices."

"Sorry this is the longest I've gone without having sex," he said. "I mean in my world I'm rich and handsome so I had no problem finding a willing body to share my bed." He watched Gohan process what he said. A suspicion had been forming over the last three months and he wondered if Gohan would take the bait or not.

"I notice you didn't say girl to fill you bed," The older man said as he shook his head. So he was right about Gohan being into him. He'd suspected it on the first day they really talked but he'd dismissed it. After spending three months with the guy he wasn't dismissing it any longer.

"I've been with a few guys," Trunks said. "First time I was drunk and curious and really freaked out after I sobered up." He snorted. "Worst part was my dad caught me sneaking in late and based on how panicky I was he asked if I'd slept with Goten." He laughed at the memory, "That was the most awkward conversation I ever had with my dad."

"Did he freak out over it?" Gohan asked curiously. "I mean I can't imagine Vegeta was happy about you having sex with a guy." He paused, "I mean that wouldn't help continue his bloodline and I always thought that would be important to him."

"So did I," he said. "I even asked him that when he didn't freak out on me." He had to smile at the memory. "He told me that there weren't enough saiya-jins to keep the blood from drying up in a few generations anyway and if me and Bra didn't have kids it would just die out sooner." He smiled slightly, "Then he reminded me that humans were more fragile than saiya-jins and not to break any I slept with." He shook his head, "It was a surreal experience."

"I bet," Gohan said laughing. He then started to get serious, "So I take it you figured out that I'm attracted to you," he nodded. "Are we going to do anything about it?" He could tell Gohan was nervous asking that question. He was strong enough to kill him without a second thought and he was nervous asking him that it was rather amusing.

"I don't know if it would be a good idea," Trunks said. "I mean I might be willing if we ere outside where it'd just be a few weeks of fun but we'll be in here a while that's plenty of time to get way to deep considering I'll leave." He looked down. "I mean we'd be together for over one year and eight months that's enough time to get really attached." He looked back at Gohan. "Not to mention we'll be spending most of that time training in this hell hole."

Gohan surprised him stepping forward. "I don't think it's a bad idea," he said pulling him into a loose embrace. He could easily get out of it if he tried. "I've buried nearly everyone I ever cared about so I'm used to saying goodbye and regardless of rather we get involved or not I'll miss you when you are gone." He leaned in, "Also we won't be training all the time there are times when we need to rest and let our bodies heal and I want to spend that time with you."

"Not a lot of choice," he said weakly as he could feel Gohan's breath on his cheek. "There isn't anyone else you can have here." He saw Gohan frown. "I know I'll probably regret this but all right let's go for it." Even though he'd just agreed to it he was surprised by the kiss he got from the other man.


	17. Gero's World Part eight of eight

Gero's world

Part Eight of Eight

"Just three months left," Trunks said to him as they stood next to each other in the empty expanse. They had just finished a session as a fused being working on how to use the power their power most effectively. "I really wish our fused form had a better than Gotrun," he frowned. "It sounds like an old lady."

He had to smile Trunks had been complaining about that ever since the first time they fused. "Our names just don't mesh well," He glanced over at the other man and marveled again at how much his hair had grown. "You know I'm amazed you can still see with that much hair on your head."

"I'll get a hair cut first thing when we get out of here," he said jokingly then sobered. "I mean rushing off to save Goten when we can't sense him is only going to get him or us killed." He and Trunks had agreed a while ago that it would be best to wait till just before Goten's torture was to begin so they could sense his ki presence in the city. He could tell the idea of waiting till just before his friend was going to be tortured still bothered the other man. "Should we get back to training or take a few hours off."

"Let's get back to training," he said. He'd like nothing more than to take a break and relax for a bit with his lover but the fact was with only three months left they needed to knuckle down. "We can wait until the weekend for our break," he said before powering up. Trunks hadn't managed to achieve the third stage but he could control the second stage flawlessly now. He didn't think Trunks would achieve the third stage in the time they had left maybe if they'd had another year he could have done it. He then found himself too busy to worry about it as Trunks began to attack.

XXXX

Talon stood watching the timer near the point where forty-eight hours would have passed. He glanced at the door nervously as he awaited their emergence. He found himself considering what he'd do if they failed to emerge from the room. He had spent most of the forty-eight hours debating rather or not to go along with his brothers' plan. He knew they were going to die regardless of if he went along with it or not. However, the thought of being the one to end their existence was troubling. If he went along with their plan the chances of being able to end Gero's reign went up greatly but he was still troubled by what it would cost his brothers.

Still two of his brothers had already paid that price and the other two were set to do what they felt was best. He glanced down at the timer and realized time was up so he turned back toward the door of the chamber and waited. He was extremely relieved when the door opened and the two emerged. He was surprised by how much their appearance had changed as he took in the drastically longer hair and shredded clothes. "It's good to see you again Talon," Gohan said as he pulled him into an embrace.

"It's good to see you too," he said to him. He was glad to see Gohan seemed to have forgiven him his deception. "Have you managed to achieve enough power to attempt a rescue?" He hated to ask that but he had to know if his friend would be attacking the city.

"Yeah," Trunks said speaking for the first time. "But we gotta wait until Goten is able to be sensed again so it'll have to be when Gero gets ready to act on his torture threat." He was impressed with how focused the other hybrid sounded. Not at all as out of control as he'd been before entering the room of spirit and time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get some decent clothes and get this mop of hair cut."

"I need to do the same," Gohan said giving Trunks a wink. "But the first thing I'm going to do is take a hot bath." Talon sensed an increased intimacy between them. "You are welcome to join me, if you want?"

"That sounds great but are you sure you want everyone to know we shacked up so to speak in the room?" He had a playful tone in his voice making it clear he was teasing Gohan. Talon wasn't sure how to feel about their changed relationship. He immediately worried what the hybrid's eventual departure would do to his friend.

"I was actually thinking of a natural hot spring I know about it's not that far away," Gohan smiled at the other man. "It's more private but if you'd rather we cause a scene in the camp's baths we can go there?"

Talon could feel his brothers approaching from a distance and he didn't want to mention his brothers' plan until he'd made his final decision so he decided to hurray them along. "Here let me take care of your clothes and then you can choose where to bathe." He used the innate gift all Namekians have to create objects to restore their clothing. "Here is your watch back by the way," he said handing the purple haired hybrid the timer again. He saw both Gohan and Trunks give it a dark look before looking away. He was pleased to see they hadn't forgotten what it meant.

"I guess we should head to that hot spring now," Trunks said and Talon noticed his earlier playfulness had receded somewhat. "I mean we've only about a day or so before we attack the city," he frowned. "I hope we can do it in the time available if we have to go to level three while fused it'll shorten our fusion time."

"You will have time," Talon said making a decision. "My brothers and I have a plan to ensure it but we can discuss that tomorrow go enjoy tonight." Gohan and Trunks both stared at him. "Please go, all your questions will be answered tomorrow." They exchanged glanced and then flew off.

His siblings arrived shortly there after. "Have they gone to attack the city?" Nail asked worry obvious in his voice as he sensed them moving away.

"No they have gone to spend what may be their last night together," he looked deeply into their eyes. "I will agree to your plan but there will be some changes to it." He could tell they were shocked by his statement. "Gather every Namek mature enough to fight and pair them off," he paused. "Then make them practice the fusion dance they will need to know it by the time Goten is able to be sensed in the city that is when we will attack."

Nail stared silently but Claw spoke up, "All of us every suitable Namek?" There was obvious fear in his voice. "If this attack where to fail we could lose the entire next generation of fighters it would be disastrous."

"Yamcha, was right in what he said a few days ago," Talon said. "Sacrifices have to be made if we are going to win this war." He looked at them. "I intend to lead the entire resistance in causing as much damage as possible before Gohan and Trunks fuse as their time will be limited we will use them to finish what we start."

Nail frowned, "Will the humans even agree to that?" He looked away at Talon's stare. "You know we Nameks will follow you anywhere sir but will the humans be as willing to give their lives for this plan of yours?"

"I will convince them while you prepare the Namek fighters." Talon said presenting a confident front. He wasn't completely sure that he could convince them but Nail and Claw didn't need to be worried about that while training the other Namek fighters.

XXXX

Yamcha was awakened in the middle of the night by an urgent summons from Talon. He found himself Tien and the other leaders of the human fighters all gathered. "This better be important I just got off watch."

"It is very important," The Namekian said in a serious tone. "When you spoke earlier about having to make sacrifices did you truly mean it?" He looked around the room. "Are all of you willing to risk everything to end the threat of Gero and his network of artificial humans?"

"Of course we are," one of the younger leaders yelled. He wasn't surprised when everyone else yelled their own affirmatives. He saw the Namek smile briefly and felt a sense of foreboding. "What's this all about?" the same leader who spoke up earlier yelled as the affirmatives died down.

"I am leading the Namek's against Gero's city tomorrow and I wish for you humans to join us," Talon said shocking everyone. "Gohan and Trunks have emerged with enough power to probably save their friend or destroy the city I do not believe they have enough time to do both." He turned to look around the room. "I intend to save Goten so they will not have to choose they can use their limited time to better effect." He smiled again reminding Yamcha of Piccolo. "I intend to let them while fused focus their full attention on Gero's city and network."

"Are you out of your green mind," someone yelled. "If we do that it's suicide there is no way even fused, we can last against the entire city." Yamcha could almost sense their fear as they ranted about how foolish it was.

"So you would rather just let things continue as they are?" Talon said after the outrage died down. "Our numbers drop every year as Gero improves his artificial humans." He looked over at him and smiled. "Yamcha has dealt Gero a worthy blow but it will never be possible again." Yamcha knew Talon was right Gero would never trust another human double agent. "My brothers and I choose to take a chance that could end the war tomorrow." He looked sad. "Two of my brothers have already sacrificed themselves to power up the others." He frowned, "And tomorrow the remaining two will give up their existence to give me the strength to succeed I hope you will honor that sacrifice and join us tomorrow."

"I will be there," Tien said speaking up. "I agree it is the best chance we will ever have and I will take it." He watched as others looked around warily unsure rather or not to agree to it. He hated to admit it but the Gohan's green cheerleader was right. It was the best chance they'd ever have but if it didn't work out the resistance was doomed.

He noticed all the other human leaders were looking to him. He hated having to make the final call it meant that win or lose it was on his head what happened to the human fighters. "We do it," He found himself saying. "Anyone who doesn't want to come doesn't have to but I'll be there with Tien and anyone willing to follow."

XXXX

"Things are settling down," Trunks said. They had both been able to sense the flaring ki of strong emotions coming from the camp. "What do you suppose got them so riled up?" he asked him as they soaked in the warm waters of the hot spring.

"I imagine that Talon's plan is a bit controversial," He said to the other man as they attempted to relax in the hot spring. "I'm not even sure we'll like it." He looked up at the stars. "I'm not sure I can get used to seeing stars or feeling grass again."

"Me either," Trunks admitted. "I keep expecting a radical temperature change or to wake up in the room in that smelly little house again." He smiled slightly. "I don't think I'd have stayed sane in there without you." He watched as Trunks picked up the timer. "I really hate how little time we have left, and this is going to make meeting other alternate versions of you really awkward."

It was a weak joke but he appreciated the effort. "I'm still shocked that in your world I married Videl," He saw Trunks look down. "It makes me wonder if I could have been happy with her here if Gero hadn't missed things up so badly."

"You probably could have," Trunks said. "I used to think certain people just belonged together, mom and dad, Goku and Chichi, you and Videl and of course me and Goten." He snorted, "Well Goten and me are just best friends but still we are almost always together." He shook himself. "Sorry I got off track," he paused. "I just this trip through worlds has shown me that anything is possible and nothing is certain it's humbling to realize that there are so many possibilities out there." He turned back toward him. "There are worlds out there where you married Videl, and worlds out there where you may have married someone else." He laughed weakly. "Hell there's probably a world out there where you married my sister."

"And maybe a world where the two of us are involved and it gets to last," He said to the other man. "I think I envy you a little," he said quietly. He saw the other man turn. "You are getting to see so many possibilities." He frowned so he quickly cut him off. "I know it sucks to be separated from family and going from one unknown to the next but there are times I wish I could leave this broken world." He looked at Trunks. "And just see what's out there."

The other man nodded in understanding, "Let's spend the night under the stars." Trunks said. "It's warm enough and I want to see the sky when I wake up." He watched as Trunks climbed out of the water. He climbed out himself enjoying the warm night air on his bare skin. "Let's just pretend this will never end tonight." Trunks said and he couldn't agree more.

XXXX

Goten awoke with a start to find himself back in the power draining restraints. "Welcome back to consciousness Goten," Gero's voice said. He had to look away from the bright light reflecting in his face. "Your friend has decided to call my bluff," now that his eyes had adjusted he could tell the voice was coming from a golden robot. It was devoid of any facial features and sexless despite a sculpted male physique.

"I hope you appreciate the fact you will be tortured by me personally using my new prototype replacement for the Guardians," he knew if it had a face it'd be smiling. "I haven't even fitted it with facial features yet but it's strong enough to destroy Gohan even in his new transformation." The faceless gold being raised a hand crackling with energy and Goten braced himself for pain when suddenly it stopped. "Well well this is interesting."

Goten saw a video feed appear on the far wall. "It looks like the entire rebellion has turned up to watch Trunks turn himself in," Gero laughed. "Or they are foolish enough to attack me." Goten could almost hear the ego in his voice. "My network would crush them if they were so foolish."

Goten suddenly sensed a massive power surge and saw the monitor zoom in on two Namekians. He thought they were the same age as Talon but it was hard to tell with Namekians. "This is impossible they are showing power in the same class as Gohan's second transformation." As Goten watched, they began the fusion dance. Even before it finished all the humans and Namekians behind them powered up and began it as well. "This is an outrage are they all so stupid." Gero's anger was clear in his voice.

Goten felt himself smiling as the Namek's finished and he felt the terrible power of the result of that fusion. "So it looks like my prototype gets a real world test," Gero said his voice now cold and devoid of emotion. "Guard him," he said to two guardians who entered the room. "I will let you watch as I destroy the rebellion once and for all."

Goten waited until the golden android was out of the room before he tried to power up. His attempt ended in disaster as the manacles he was in quickly drained him of his ki. He felt dizzy so he focused on the screen and saw that Talon had stepped forward toward the first fused Namekian and had placed his hand on the fused being's chest. He felt a weird power surge as their energies began to increase. He wondered what was going on even as he watched the artificial humans and the other used beings of the resistance begin to clash outside the city.

XXXX

He had never felt such power, the fusion with his brothers fused form wasn't even complete and already he felt as if he could do anything. He felt the battle begin and urged the adsorption to go faster. He had to join the fray soon or Gohan and Trunks wouldn't wait. They hadn't liked his plan but had agreed to it after a heated debate.

It was done much quicker than he'd expected, when it was done he realized that this must be what Gohan felt in his third transformation. His body had too much power and would never last if the fusion within him didn't end. He ignored the pain this power generated and took off determined to use it to great effect before it either ended or his body gave out.

As he flew into the battle, he gathered balls of energy around himself normally he'd have to focus them together to destroy a target but not now. Each one could destroy even the guardians so he let them go taking out whole swaths of the enemy armies in seconds. He let loose from his eyes and destroyed the walls of the city. He could feel his power still increasing as the absorption of his brothers continued to unlock more and more power in him. He began to consider the possibility that Trunks and Gohan wouldn't even be needed. He could destroy the entire city and save Goten all on his own his brothers' sacrifice had given him the power to do anything.

He was about to reach the city when it appeared, a golden artificial human that slammed into him with terrible force. "When the network leaves this planet the first race, we will convert will be the Namekians as you are surprisingly troublesome." It was Gero's voice coming from the android.

He found himself fighting for his life where before nothing could stand against him he now found himself on the defensive. He lost track of time as he was fighting it and began to worry that the fusion within him would were off soon. "I'm impressed Namekian you've actually caused some damage to my prototype's facade." Gero's voice said from the cracked android. "If my sensors didn't convince me that your body will burn itself out soon I might be worried." His laughter began to ring out loudly. "Fortunately only superior artificial life can really handle this level of power."

Talon smiled at the android as he made a decision. "So I'll burn." He let go of any attempt to prevent his body from burning out and took all the possible power it could generate. He looked down to see his skin was glowing gold as ki poured out of him. He surged forward and slammed his hand through the Android scattering parts everywhere before he used his other hand to tear its head off. He let the broken android fall as he dived toward the city focusing on Goten's ki he plowed through metal and steel until he reached the room. He destroyed the guardians with ease and just as he was releasing the restraints he felt the fusion within him end. His power dropped and he collapsed to the ground. He blacked out as he heard Goten yelling his name he wondered if there was enough left of his body to regenerate or not.

XXXX

He came into being in an explosion of power. He felt and knew everything that two beings who made him did and so much more. He rose up over the battlefield watching as the now defused resistance members fled the remaining artificial humans. He raised his hand as his power grew and let loose streamers of energy that destroyed any one of them close enough to possible harm the evacuating resistance. He sensed Goten rising out of city carrying the fading ki signature of Talon.

He knew he was beside them in less than the blink of an eye. "Get him to the others and get him one of the remaining sensu beans." He told the startled young man. "Fly straight and fast none of them will get near you."

Goten looked as if he wanted to say something but instead he turned and poured on the speed and power. He saw androids swooping toward him but again he just raised his hand and destroyed them easily. Once Goten was well on his way to safety he turned and descended into the hole Talon had made. He let his power continue to grow as he transformed to the third and final transformation. He knew his body would protest and the time available for his existence would be shortened but it would be enough.

He took every bit of rage and frustration from those who made him and focused it until his power was at its absolute peak. He then let it go burning Gero's city into nothingness. Removing the cancerous sore on this world and revealing it's utter destruction. He almost felt disappointed that it had been over so quickly. Then he saw it a battered headless android with a hole through its chest limping toward a pile of rock and beginning to dig.

He saw that the other Androids and artificial humans were self destructing but not that one. He lowered himself behind it and when it turned destroyed it utterly. He then began moving aside the debris with his ki until he found what it'd been looking for. "So Gero that is the real you?"

He said to the disgusting brain incased in a globe covered in wires. "You will pay for this," Gero's voice said from a tiny speaker. "I will rebuild the network and destroy all you pathetic organic abominations." It laughed insanely. "This is my world."

"Not any more." He said vaporizing the brain into atoms. He turned toward where the resistance was as he powered down. Allowing himself to smile as he realized that the threat was over and there would be peace on his world now. He flew off to check on Talon and the others who had been hurt finally ending the scourge of Gero and his network's threat to their world.


	18. Interlude One Gohan and Videl

Gohan and Videl

Videl opened her eyes to see that her husband wasn't in bed with her. She got up and pulled on an old robe she loved and headed downstairs. She had gotten used to making this trek every night the last few months. She automatically went to the kitchen and put the kettle on for some tea to try to help her husband relax. She then headed into the family room where she found her husband in his teddy bear pajama's staring at a picture of his little brother as a child. "I'm sorry I keep waking you," he said tiredly. "I just keep having nightmares about what, they could be facing."

"I know," she said, "I'm worried about them too." She knew he was having trouble accepting that there wasn't anything they could do about the situation. She had a lot more experience with feeling helpless than Gohan did. All throughout the Majin Buu crisis she had felt that same helplessness the inability to make a difference in things despite her years of training.

"I just wish I could do something," he said bitterly. "Dende says there is nothing we can do but I'm sure there has to be something perhaps if we ask Kiaoshin again." She placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Goku has already been twice and they say there is nothing they can do," She made sure to speak softly. "I know it's hard when you can't help but you have to learn to deal with it; otherwise, you'll drive yourself crazy." She looked directly at him. "I can't raise Pan alone so you need to get a grip."

He looked ashamed and looked down, "I'm sorry." He frowned, "You're right there isn't anything I can do I should focus on making sure Pan gets through this all right she's still asking where Uncle Goten and Trunks are." He looked down, "There's also mom to consider she's having a really tough time of it."

"I know she keeps asking me what she's done to have her family constantly taken away from her." It was heartbreaking to see Chichi so distraught over it. She heard the kettle beginning to whistle. "The tea is ready let me go get it," She said. She had just picked up the kettle when she felt his arms close around her. "Gohan you are going to make me drop the kettle."

"Just put it away I don't feel like having tea right now," he said. "Let's go back to bed." She set the kettle down where there would be no risk of fire and switched off the stove. "All right but let me check on Pan first."

After making sure her daughter was still asleep in her room she found Gohan waiting for her with a serious look in his eyes. "Thank you," he said. "I couldn't get through this without you." He pulled her close. "I'm so glad I met you Videl I don't want to even think what my life would be like without you."

"I don't know what I'd have done either," She said as he held her. "You and Pan are the most important things in my life." They didn't say anything else they just went back to bed and took comfort in one another and the fact that they belonged together. She awoke the next morning to find Gohan's arms still around her.


	19. Goten's decision

Goten's Decision

He slipped out of the room where the remaining leaders of the resistance and the remaining human settlements were trying to figure out what to do about the refugee's from Freeza's Empire that Gero had contacted and lured into heading toward Earth. Several people wanted to just destroy them on sight as a possible threat, while others wanted to turn them away and there were even a few who wanted to offer to let them live on Earth in exchange for their help rebuilding in the wake of Gero's defeat. He didn't feel it was his place to say anything as he was not likely to be in any shape to help fight if they proved hostile.

Goten had managed to get him to the resistance and get him a sensu bean before the damage he'd done to his body had killed him. It was proof of the damage done to his body's severity that even a sensu bean that normally healed all injuries had failed to restore him to complete health. As it was, he expected it would be months before he'd be capable of fighting again. He frowned as he thought of the young half saiya-jin. He hadn't seen much of Goten since he told them about Gero's plan to acquire the alien technology of the refugees.

He searched out the young hybrid's ki and headed in his direction. He was sitting alone in what was once Erasa's tent. He wondered if the hybrid was dwelling on her death or perhaps he just wanted to avoid his friend and Gohan. He had noticed that the other young man seemed disturbed by the fact the two were involved.

"May I come in," he asked once he arrived? The other man nodded and he headed into the small tent that Erasa had slept in. "I noticed you weren't at the meeting and decided to see if you were all right?"

"I'm fine," he said. "I'm just sitting here thinking about things." He glanced over at him. "By the way why aren't there any dragon balls on this world." He looked around. "I mean couldn't Piccolo have created a replacement for Kami?"

"It was too risky," he said. "Piccolo feared Gero would use them to wish that everyone would want to get converted." He knew from his father's memories that it had been hard for him to deny the chance at reviving the dead to the resistance. "Once I have completely recovered I will pass on the necessary knowledge to a child though it will be many years before the child is ready to take his place as Kami."

"So there isn't any chance that Erasa can be revived," Goten said tiredly. "I guess I should have expected that." He seemed deeply troubled as he stood up picking up a small piece of paper and the timer that was counting down toward his departure.

"You seem troubled?" He asked. He wondered if he should be concerned. The young man didn't seem suicidal but he'd been through a lot.

"I was just thinking where to leave this before I head to the room," Goten said tiredly. "I want to be in the room of spirit and time before Trunks finds it." Talon was a bit surprised to hear that the other man intended to enter the room.

"You plan to enter the room of spirit and time?" He couldn't think of any reason to do so. "May I ask why you intend to do so?" He hadn't expected that. He was glad it didn't appear to be a potential suicide; still it was a disturbing admission.

"Several reasons," he said, "but the most important one is that I need time to deal with things." He looked at the timer. "The two weeks we've got left just isn't enough time." He smiled faintly. "Plus I want to catch up to Trunks in case we end up in another shit hole like this." He looked at him. "No offense."

"None taken," He said. "I have to ask why that would be necessary," he paused briefly. "I mean your friend has increased in power greatly and the two of you can still fuse if necessary in another world."

"I won't be a burden on him," Goten said. "And as I said it's not the only reason I'm doing it." He looked around at Erasa's things still stored in her tent. "I also need time to figure out everything that's gone on since this trip started." He frowned, "I jumped into bed with her on a whim something I never do." He looked down. "Mom would have killed me if she knew I'd used a woman like that." He frowned, "I just need to do this if after a few months in the room I change my mind I can always exit the room." He turned towards him, "Would you give this to Trunks for me it explains everything?"

"I think we'll ask someone else to do that," Talon said after a moment. "I think I will go in with you," he said. He could tell his decision shocked the young man. "I will be fully recovered by the time we leave and once I am able I will make a decent sparing partner for you." He felt he needed to keep an eye on the other hybrid. "Unless you would rather enter it alone."

He would have to alert the others if the other man said no. It would mean his earlier fear was correct and Goten was planning something that could potentially be disastrous for their world. "No, I'd be glad if you came in." Goten said tiredly. "Let's just find someone to hand these things to Trunks and head off."


	20. Emergence

Emergence

He sat on the edge of the look out watching the counter in a few minutes Goten and Talon were due to emerge. He was still didn't get why Goten had taken off into the room of spirit and time nearly two days ago. He glanced back at the counter to see that only a few seconds had passed. He got up and began to pace around the abandoned look out. He wondered briefly what had happened to Mr. Popo. The immortal djinni who served the Kami of earth was no where to be found on this world. He briefly considered asking Gohan about it but decided against it. He was very sure Popo's fate wouldn't be pleasant to hear about.

He felt Gohan approaching and turned to look upward as the other man landed looking exhausted. "So have they reached a decision yet?" Yamcha and the other leaders of the human survivors had been debating constantly what do about the refugees from Freeza's empire Gero had lured toward Earth.

"They are still debating it but they are leaning toward letting them stay here," Gohan said as he set down on the edge. "After you helped contact them with that salvaged Capsule Corporation broadcasting equipment and it turned out they were mostly similar to humans."

"It's amazing how many human like species are out there isn't it?" Trunks asked slightly amused. "I mean I was surprised when we learned that the bulk of the refugees are made up of human like races that have been interbreeding for the last seventy years." He had to admit it had been shocking to learn that Gero had misidentified the origin of the Refugees the truth of the matter was they had originally been convoys of survivors from the worlds ravaged by Freeza who banded together to survive and search for a new home and after finally finding one they'd lost their new home in the aftermath of Freeza's death. "I'm amazed that they were willing to take in the other races that lost their homes during their fighting over who got to take over Freeza's empire."

"They needed ships and supplies so it made sense to take them in," Gohan said cynically. "It also makes sense for us to let them live here as if they are compatible with humans here we can certainly use the fresh blood." He frowned, "We won't know for sure if they are compatible or not until they get here and we do genetic testing." He laughed. "Though apparently there are some saiya-jin hybrids among them so they should be compatible."

"So there were survivors other than our two fathers?" Trunks asked as the idea of other saiya-jin being alive was something his mother had been curious about. "Mom always thought there must be more survivors than just the four of them." He knew his father had disagreed and had insisted that any other saiya-jin survivors would have been hunted down by Freeza if they didn't report in. His mother had argued that Goku hadn't been hunted down despite not reporting in after clearing the planet. He shook himself now wasn't the time to dwell on memories of home. He glanced back at Gohan to see him frowning.

"There aren't any full blooded saiya-jin's with them apparently most of the half breeds were the result of rapes by saiya-jin males on the females during their destruction of the planet." He looked away. "When they learned one of the leaders of Earth negotiating with them was part saiya-jin they weren't happy that's why I'm here." He snorted, "Yamcha and the others felt it would be best if I wasn't around during the rest of the negotiations."

"If they dislike saiya-jin so much why did they leave the hybrids alive?" He had to admit he was curious about that. "Never mind I think I know," he said as the answer came to him. "They kept them alive because they are useful fighters for protection." Gohan nodded in response. "I hope they don't expect to keep treating them like second class citizens on this world."

"They'll be in for a rude surprise if they do," Gohan said darkly. "I've already told Yamcha that it's non negotiable if they want to live here everyone is going to be an equal regardless of their race."

Trunks was prevented from responding by the obvious presence leaving the room of spirit and time. He got up and headed toward it followed by Gohan. He arrived to see that Talon must have fixed their clothing before they left as the clothes looked brand new. Goten's wild mane of long hair was the only indication he'd been in the room for two years of time. "I didn't quiet catch you but I got close." Goten said with a smile. "Maybe if Talon hadn't spent the first six months recuperating, I'd have even passed you."

Trunks ignored his friend's banter and pulled him into a hug. He knew Gohan was doing the same to Talon. "I need to talk to you alone for a bit," he said to his friend as he pulled back. He saw Goten shoot a glance at Talon and Gohan. "Gohan can catch Talon up on what's going on with the possible immigrants while we talk."

He led Goten to the edge of the platform and turned back toward him. "Ok why did you really go into the room," he said. He could tell it shocked Goten. "Don't give me that excuse you left in the letter about needing to catch up to me in power so we wouldn't have too much trouble in the next bad world."

"It wasn't a lie," Goten said. "Okay it wasn't the whole truth but it was part of it," he said after seeing him scowl. "I also really needed some time to get my head together." Goten turned to look out. "I needed Focus something I've never really had." He smiled sadly, "We just kinda cruised through life back home didn't we?"

"Yeah," He admitted. "There really wasn't any reason not to we had everything we could ever want." He found saying that rather silly. "It seems rather silly now though that we ever thought like that."

"Exactly," Goten said with unusual force. "We can't survive this experience without focus and direction." He looked down, "I hated to do it but the room of spirit and time was the only place I could be alone long enough to find that focus." He looked down. "I've got that focus now and I'm pretty sure I can survive anything that this adventure throws at us." He looked at him then looked down. "I am worried about you though Trunks," he sighed. "How are you going to deal with leaving this Gohan?"

"Same way I dealt with any time I got my heart broken," he said tiredly. "I'll hurt for a while but life will go on." He had to smile slightly at Goten's shocked look. "I gained my own focus in that room Goten not just a massive power up and a relationship." He looked over at his friend. "Those two years we each spent in there are the longest we've ever been apart," Goten nodded. "I look forward to getting to know the new you."

"Me too, Trunks," Goten said with a smile. "Though I have to tell you, I still think you are a spoiled brat." Trunks just found himself laughing and he knew things were going to turn out all right in the future.


	21. The Arrival

The Arrival

"So today is the big day," Trunks said as he twisted in the bed to see Gohan looking out the window somberly. "Worried it's going to come down to a fight?" He knew officially the various refugees had agreed to the terms the leaders of Earth had set down. Of course there was always the possibility that the refugees were only pretending to accept those terms and planned to attack and take the planet by force.

"I don't think they'd be that crazy," Gohan said with a weak smile. "No, it's more I wish this wasn't happening right in the middle of what little time we have left." Trunks smiled slightly, they had both known when they got involved that it would end as soon as he and Goten jumped to another world. "Well I suppose we should get up and join the others in making preparations."

"I guess," he said reluctantly climbing out of bed and getting dressed. He turned and saw Gohan was also fully dressed. "I'm going to go find Goten while you check in with Yamcha and the others." Gohan nodded and they flew off from their isolated camp site in opposite directions.

He wasn't surprised to find Goten sitting calmly on the edge of the look out. Goten had developed a fondness for the look out in the days sense emerging from the room of spirit and time. "It's nearly time for the big arrival," he said as he landed and offering his friend a hand up.

"Yeah, I wonder if this group of refugees exists in our universe," Goten said with a frown. "I mean the other you did wipe out Freeza and his dad just like this world's version of my dad did." He took his offered hand and let him pull him up onto his feet. "I just can't help but wonder if these same refugees are out there looking for a home in our own version of this galaxy."

"It's possible," he admitted. "Of course it's also possible they found a home or never lost their homes to begin with," he said with a slight smile. He didn't bring up the other possibilities that occurred to him that perhaps they'd all been wiped out or enslaved in their world. "We should head to the area they'll be landing if we don't want to miss it?"

Goten smiled, "Sure it's not every day you get to see alien refugees arriving on a battered planet to officially begin cohabitation with each other." He laughed as Goten jumped off the look out before following after him.

They arrived at the designated area which happened to be the burnt out location where Gero's city once stood. It was perfectly suited to act as a landing site for the refugee ships because there was nothing left here but burnt soil and rocks after he and Gohan's fused form had obliterated the city.

He shivered slightly as he thought about what it had been like being fused with Gohan. When he fused with Goten, it was always just a big game even in life or death battles. With Gohan it had been different there were the forces driving them and the fact his relationship with Gohan had a component that his relationship with Goten didn't. It had felt a lot more intimate to be fusing with a lover instead of just his best friend. He knew the difference was mainly in his head but he'd still found the fusion to be slightly unnerving.

"Here they come," Gohan said as he approached the two of them. "I think that's the main ship," he said pointing out the large tear dropped shaped vessel heading toward the ground. He looked around as he noticed smaller ships also emerging from the clouds. They dozens of different shapes and sizes and all seemed to have obviously been repaired in several places.

"Wow," Goten said once the ships were all on the ground. "There are certainly a lot of them." He shared an amused smile with Gohan as they watched Yamcha and the other leaders approaching. "I think now is your cure Gohan."

"Yeah, I'll see you two in a bit," he said. He leaned in giving him a quick kiss before flying off to join Yamcha and the others in welcoming the new residents to Earth. Trunks watched as the pleasantries began and wondered which ship had the part saiya-jins he'd like to meet them as soon as possible.


	22. Interlude Two Bulma

Interlude Two: Bulma

That was another failed experiment she thought grimacing as she put away her notes on the latest attempt to build a machine to find her son. She knew intellectually that a machine to probe other worlds and track down her son would take years and might not even be possible but she had to do something.

She had toyed with inter-dimensional time travel before when considering the possibility of creating a means to visit Trunks' counterpart from the other time line. She had eventually put the experiment away as she got busy with her own family. Once her son and Goten had got shipped off to other worlds by some bizarre otherworldly bureaucracy she had dug out her old plans and resumed her experimentation.

She felt she finally understood what the other woman had gone through while he'd been here in the past. The fact you knew that your son had to be away from you on a dangerous mission that he might never come back from and there was nothing you could really do about it was terrible. She shook herself to clear her mind. She didn't need to think about that she needed to find a solution to this problem.

She frowned as she began reviewing her notes looking for a clue to an approach she hadn't tried yet. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly time for supper. It was really the only time of the day she saw what remained of her entire family as everyone tended to drift apart dealing with Trunks being gone in their own way. Bra had it the easiest as she didn't really understand everything going on now. Vegeta spent his time in the gravity room working himself to exhaustion and she spent her time in her lab trying to solve her problems with an invention just like always.

She decided to wait and resume her work after eating as maybe a good meal would help her think of a useful new direction. She knew she was taking it better than Chichi who had completely lost it and was still going to pieces every time someone mentioned what was going on. She wondered if her mom and dad would be joining them for supper tonight. They hadn't been coming as much since this ordeal started and she got the impression that staying away was their way of dealing with things.

Once she reached the kitchen, she noticed that her parents were there after all talking with Bra who was showing them her drawing. "I'll show it to Trunks when he gets back," said the tiny voice of her little girl. She paused taking a moment to catch her breadth as she thought she was going to lose it for a second. She then schooled her face into a smile and headed into the kitchen.


	23. Saying Goodbye

Saying Goodbye

He floated in mid air as sunset loomed. He was looking down at the beginnings of the new West City. The survivors of Gero's madness wanting a symbol and the refugees eager to begin building a real home were hard at work together. They were laying the ground work for the first real city built by non machine hands in decades. He and the other Namek's were assisting even though they had made their own plans for an isolated encampment that suited Namekian taste more than a massive city. He glanced down and saw the large part saiya-jin Grunt waving at him to get his attention. "Yes, what is it?" He asked as soon as he landed in the area where Grunt and the other saiya-jin were working.

"I wanted to know where Gohan was," the extremely large part saiya-jin said looking down at him. He wasn't surprised the partial Saiya-jins were becoming quiet attached to Gohan as he was the primary reason they were now free. They probably would have been equally attached to Goten and Trunks if it wasn't for the fact they knew they were leaving soon.

"He's probably with Trunks," he said to the large man. "Trunks and Goten are leaving tomorrow morning after all." He saw the large head nod in understanding. He was wondering if the large man would ask him any other questions when they were interrupted.

"Grunt, get back to work and quiet bothering the namekian," a sharp female voice said. Grunt darted back to where he was working quickly. He turned to see Mithra the small quarter saiya-jin who was the leader of the part saiya-jins. "I'm sorry he was bothering you," she said quickly. "The sooner we get our share of the work done on this new city the better."

He guessed from her tone that she didn't intend to stay in the city. "You don't intend to stay in the city after it's completed?" She gave him a calculating look showing she was deciding if she could trust him.

"None of us are," She said after a pause. "Those of us with saiya-jin blood are going to settle far away from the other refugees among the humans of this world." She looked around before saying anymore, "I know we are free now but there are still hard feelings on our part and dislike on theirs it'll be easier for us mixed bloods to settle amongst the more accepting humans here."

"Not all the humans on this world are completely accepting," He said to her. "There were many who didn't want to even consider opening our world to you all." He was again given the impression of being evaluated as she looked at him intently.

"I am sure there are," she said calmly. "But I feel our people will do better away from the people who only finally gave us our real freedom because it was a requirement of being accepted on this world." She smiled slightly as she said, "I know that eventually the saiya-jin bloodline will breed itself out and I'd rather our descendants be connected to the humans of this world than our former traveling companions." She began to walk back toward where her people were working. "I'll be getting back to work now."

He watched her go warily wondering what kind of problems this might cause in the future. He had known there were going to be issues integrating these people into the population as they rebuilt the world from Gero's madness. He wasn't sure how to address them. He knew he'd speak to Gohan about it another time he wasn't going to interrupt what little was left of his last day with Trunks.

XXXX

"Look at that sunset," Trunks said as he leaned back on a rock over looking the small pool they had been swimming in. "I think I've looked more closely at them on this world than I ever did back at home."

"I never really paid much attention to them," he admitted as he lifted out of the water slightly with his ki to get a better view. "I spent most of my time worrying about how to stop Gero's armies." He settled back into the water with a frown. "Are we actually going to talk about the fact you are leaving tomorrow?"

"There isn't anything really to say," Trunks said as he swam over to the shore and climbed out of the pond. "We can't change anything, so all we can do is enjoy our last night together." He was unfortunately right.

"I know this is just harder than I thought it would be," he said to the younger man as he joined him on the shore. He came up behind the other man and put his arms around him. "I've gotten a lot more attached to you than I probably should have." He had to ask a question he'd been thinking about lately. "Do you regret choosing to get involved?"

"Not at all," Trunks said with a slight smile. He turned his head slightly to stare back at him as he asked, "What about you got any regrets?" He shook his head no and smiled slightly at the other man. He didn't' have any regrets about getting involved. "I don't want to be a mood killer but what are your future plans once Goten and I are gone?"

"I'll help get this world back on track and then I intend to leave it," he felt Trunks stiffen. "I want to see what's out there in the stars and based on what that other Vegeta told you I've got a pretty long life ahead of me to see it in." He felt Trunks relax against him again and wondered what Trunks had thought he meant though he didn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

"I think we've talked enough don't you?" Trunks asked after a moment. He felt Trunks hand sliding down his body and knew he didn't really have to answer his agreement was becoming obvious.

XXXX

Goten watched the sun rising from his position on the edge of the look out with mixed feelings. He was grateful to be leaving this world and moving one step closer to home. Of course he knew that moving on would probably tear his best friend's heart out. As much as it bothered him to see a version of his brother involved with Trunks he could definitely tell that his best friend had fallen hard for this version of Gohan.

He rose up to his feet as the sun was rising and he began to scan the sky for Trunks arrival. They'd decided to move on from this world at the look out since if they appeared in the same place this time it was probably the safest place to appear out of thin air at. He knew of course there was a chance they'd end up somewhere else instead.

He glanced back at the counter and frowned as the time continued to count down toward zero. He was terrified of the idea that they might end up moving on separately for the first time if Trunks couldn't tear himself away from Gohan.

He was relieved when he felt the two approaching and turned to see them landing on the platform. He was about to say something about them cutting it close when he got a good look at their faces and decided against it. "You've only got a few minutes left," he said to them as he turned back toward the edge to look away.

He heard their muffled goodbye and after a quick glance back confirmed they were sharing a last kiss so he looked away. He wasn't sure what disturbed him more. The fact Trunks was kissing a guy or that the guy looked just like his brother. He felt relieved when the jerking sensation occurred and they found themselves on the Capsule Corp. grounds.

"Well we are Capsule Corp. again," He said turning ack to see Trunks looking miserable. "Look do you need a few minutes before we try to find out what this world is like?" He felt slightly guilty for feeling relieved that they were gone from the other world now.

"I'm fine," Trunks said tiredly. "Besides we don't have time." Trunks pointed behind him so he turned around and saw a large bald man approaching. "It looks like this is a world where Nappa lived." Once Trunks said the name, he recognized him from his description


	24. Picture Perfect Part one of three

Picture Perfect

Part One of Three

He sat back watching Goten explain their predicament to the gathering crowd. He could tell that his best friend was trying to let him deal with the separation from the other world's Gohan. He appreciated the gesture but it wasn't necessary. "In our world you're dead," he said to Nappa shocking Goten who was obviously trying to be more diplomatic. "Our dad's were the only two saiya-jin left alive on Earth."

"So Raditz is dead too?" The alternate version of his sister said loudly. "That means my husband doesn't exist in your world." He thought for a second that she meant Raditz and then he saw her looking over at one of the few people he didn't recognize. He guessed that he must be Raditz half human child.

"Yes," Goten said shooting him a dark look. He ignored his friend's glare to once again look around at the assembled people. So far this world seemed the least real of any they'd encountered. He figured the world was in the same time period as the world where he'd married Pan. "I have to ask is my dad still around in this world?" Goten asked after a moment.

"Yes, Kakorotto is still around." He looked up to see his father approaching. "Why wouldn't the brain dead idiot still be here?" He could tell this version of his fathers comment had bothered Goten so he decided he should fill the others in.

"The last world that seemed to be at this point in the time line didn't have a Goku any more.' He could tell immediately that everyone was staring at him. "Something about the dragon balls cracking because of too much negative energy from too many wishes." He wondered how long it'd take them to check with Dende or whoever was Kami here about their dragon balls.

"Are there really greater stages of power than Super Saiya-jin?" The alternate version of his father said loudly. He shared a shocked glance with Goten and then seeing that this Vegeta was about to lose his temper quickly turned and nodded yes. "How many are there and how do you reach them?"

"It's hard to explain," Goten said quickly. "We can only reach the second stage on our own and the third stage when we are fused." He ignored his friend as the saiya-jins gathered around the table began demanding they show them and asking questions about fusion.

"That's enough," a voice said loudly and he saw his mother standing there. "They can show you all tomorrow when Goku and the boys get back from their trip." She glared around the table. "Now they need to get out of sight before Dina and Mari get here for dinner," she said loudly. "Or do you want to explain to them why two dopplegangers of their husbands have shown up."

As this version of his mother led them toward some of the many guest rooms at Capsule Corp Goten spoke up asking about this version of his dad. "Where has this version of Goku gone?" He wasn't as curious as Goten he was more interested in who they had married in this world because the names sounded familiar.

"Goku and our version of the two of you headed to Namek a couple of weeks ago the Namekian needed Goku's help for some kind of celebration." She smiled slightly. "They invited all of us but the ship only had room for three so we let the two of you go once Piccolo turned it down." She smiled slightly. "We thought you guys needed one last vacation before becoming dads."

He could tell Goten was more freaked out than he was by the idea in this world at least they were about to be fathers. They said there good byes to Bulma and soon found themselves sitting alone in a guest suite's office. "Let's find out what our wives in this world look like." He suggested to his friend as he used the computer in the room to pull up the security cameras. "This is almost too easy I guess most versions of my mom think alike."

Once he had access to the camera's they set back and waited for the wives of their alternate selves to arrive. "So what do you think the women who finally tied us down are like?" He asked glancing over at Goten.

"I have no idea," Goten said quietly. He found himself frowning he was trying to avoid dwelling on things by joking around with his friend and Goten wasn't playing along. "Wow so it really is them." Goten said sounding surprised.

He quickly turned and looked down at the monitor to see two very pregnant women arriving. He thought they looked familiar but couldn't place them. "Who are they exactly they look familiar?"

He didn't even have to look up to know Goten was probably glaring at him.

"Of course you don't remember," Goten said with a frown. "They are the two girls we were on a date with when this whole mess started." He turned and looked back at the screen and finally recognized them. "I wonder if this is how we'd have ended up if we hadn't got yanked into this trip."

"Maybe," he admitted. "But I don't think so I personally wasn't planning on calling Dina again." He glanced up at his friend. "I only went on that date because you asked me to come along and go out with Mari's friend."

"I'd forgotten about that," Goten said giving him a weird look. "I don't care to spy on them anymore." He agreed with Goten and shut off the security feed. "At least this world looks like it's going to be really peaceful."

"I hope so we could use a break even though it'll only be a couple of days." He glanced at his friend smiling. "I have to admit I can't help but wonder how this world got so far without anyone discovering the ability to go beyond super saiya-jin."

"I guess this world has just been more peaceful than ours." Goten said with a wistful smile. "I imagine it's nice to live in a world like this." He wasn't sure he agreed but he wasn't going to tell Goten that. He was slightly concerned by how his friend was acting in this world.


	25. Picture Perfect Part two of three

Picture Perfect

Part Two of Three

He woke up the next day much later than he'd expected. He reached out and sensed that Trunks was already out of his guest room and downstairs talking with this world's Bulma. He didn't like to think why folk's ki felt so similar in each world regardless of their power levels. It was just the latest in a long line of things he'd chosen to ignore about their situation.

"Hey Goten," Trunks said when he arrived. "Bulma and I have just been discussing the differences in our two time lines." He was smiling slightly. "Goku, never forfeited against Cell that's the major difference." He smirked slightly. "Most everything until that point was the same despite the fact there were three extra Saiya-jin around."

He wondered briefly how similar events could have been with the extra people but not enough to ask. "That would explain why no one ever discovered the second level of super saiya-jin." His brother never fought Cell which meant that his brother never got pushed to the limit and broke through that barrier.

"Anyway, you said that before this adventure began you were on a date with your wives in this world?" Bulma asked turning back toward Trunks. "It's an interesting coincidence, don't you think?"

"Not really," Trunks said cheerfully. "So far every world we've been to no matter how different has had some things in common with our original world." Trunks turned toward him and shrugged. "I imagine that every possible reality exist out there somewhere so there are probably other worlds where we married them."

Bulma's response was cut shut as the console near her beeped and she quickly turned toward it. "Blast it that was my Trunks he said they had to stop and help a stranded ship so it'll be late tomorrow before they get back here." She looked extremely disappointed. "Which means you might not even get to see them."

Privately he didn't care if they got to meet this world's version of themselves or not but like Trunks he stated that they hoped they would make it back in time. "We should probably go ahead and show the others the other super saiya-jin levels just in case we don't," Trunks said with a smirk. "I doubt this world's version of Vegeta will take too well to us wanting to put it off till tomorrow."

He agreed with his friend and soon he felt like a dog doing tricks as they were forced to show both the forms and the fusion dance several times. "I can't get over how silly that fusion dance is," Bra said after the fusion had ended for the third time.

Trunks had apparently had enough as he loudly declared, "That's it I'm done so don't ask me to do anything else." Trunks took off shortly after saying it leaving the rest of them looking over at him in confusion.

"The last world was kind of hard on him," He said to them without giving any other details. He was pretty sure Trunks was trying to ignore how much he missed the other Gohan and he hoped his friend was going to be able to deal with it without cracking up. "I think he just needs some space," he said to keep any of the others from going after him.

It was much later when Trunks finally returned to this world's Capsule corp. "Are you okay?" He asked his friend as everyone else had gone off to do their own things. "Do you want to talk about the last world?"

"Not really," Trunks said tiredly. "I'm sorry I snapped but I was getting tired of performing like a trained monkey for these people." He decided to let Trunks get away with changing the subject. "Why do you suppose they are so gung ho to see it so much anyway?"

"I have no idea," He said to his friend. "I just assume it's curiosity at something they can't do." He could tell Trunks wasn't quiet convinced and he started to ask him about it when they were called in to eat supper by this world's Bulma.

"Hold it a minute Goten," Trunks said stopping him from heading inside. "I think we should be careful until we leave here there just seems to be something off about this world." He started to object but he decided against it as they really couldn't be too careful. "Let's go in we can talk about this later."


	26. Picture Perfect Part Three of Three

Picture Perfect

Part Three of Three

He found himself sitting at the Capsule Corp. terminal late at night going through the classified files with his mother's password. Goten didn't believe him but something about this world just felt off and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

While he was out cooling off after getting annoyed with being used as a training aid, he'd noticed something that just didn't sit well with him. There hadn't been any signs of strife anywhere he looked it was perfect but creepy at the same time. He'd told all this to Goten but his friend still thought he was just upset about leaving the previous world.

He could admit to himself that he was bothered slightly but he was dealing with it. He also knew that there was something wrong on this world. Goten hadn't been with him and seen how eerie it was. There had been absolutely no conflict anywhere that he could see not to mention the abundance of pregnant women but no actual infants.

So far he hadn't found anything that could tell him exactly what was going on but there were a few suspicious things. This version of his mother had plans for a huge space ship that dwarfed any that Capsule Corp. had ever built in their world. It almost looked like it was meant for establishing a colony somewhere.

He searched around a bit more but couldn't find any details on what the massive ship was for. He decided instead of obsessing over the ship to look up the history of this world and see if there was any evidence of what was wrong here buried in the files. "I knew there was something wrong," He said to himself once he found that shortly after Goku had defeated Freeza there was a blank spot in the files. He memorized the dates and then took his search outside of Capsule corp. looking for information sources that weren't under his mother's direct control.

He was surprised to find that there was no information anywhere about what happened during that period of time. He had to admit that was extremely surprising as he wouldn't have believed it was possible to remove all traces of an event from history. He considered taking off to a library to see if he could find hard copy of whatever was going on but something about the entire situation made him convinced it would be stupid to leave Goten alone.

A quick glance at the watch showed they still had a while before they'd be leaving this world and it would probably be best if he'd just keep watch and make sure he was prepared for anything that could happen. He got up and laid down quietly in the bed. He wasn't going to sleep but he knew he needed to rest as much as possible incase something did go down before they left.

XXXX

He watched as Trunks glanced at the count down again obviously willing it to go faster. He was beginning to wish the clock would move faster himself. He'd like to meet his world's version of his dad who had promised to instant transmission in if he could before they left but he'd settle for getting off this world so Trunks would calm down.

He just hoped Trunks would calm down on the next world or he might have to hurt him the mother hen hovering act he'd been doing all day was getting annoying. He still didn't get why Trunks was so disturbed by this world so far everything he'd seen had shown this world was in some ways in better shape than their own.

"Five minutes left so it looks like Goku isn't going to make it back," Bulma said sounding disappointed. "I was hoping he'd get to see the two of you before you left." He glanced at Trunks to see him looking deep in thought.

He found the quiet that was settling after Bulma gave voice to her disappointment to be slightly unnerving. After a few minutes he was about to try to break the silence when Trunks suppressed him by speaking up. "Can you tell me what happened just after the Cell games," Trunks asked Bulma bluntly. "I mean what happened that you've tried so hard to erase from history."

Bulma's reaction shocked him as she glared at them both and angrily said, "It's none of your concern." He was actually glad when the feeling kicked in and they vanished leaving the glaring woman behind and appearing on a mountain over looking a dessert.

"I told you there was something wrong on that world," Trunks said smugly. "I'm glad I decided not to ask her about it earlier; she looked mad enough to kill." He always hated when Trunks did this and just went ahead with his own plans without telling anyone anything.

He was about to tell his friend off for pulling that stunt when the watches on their wrist began to beep. Seconds later there was a flash of light and standing in front of them was Uub and Pan staring at them warily wearing matching watches.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading what I wrote of this if I ever rewrite it I'll change this end not to link to the new one.


End file.
